


jazz hands | (n)drv3 chatfic

by JustKatsu



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Breaking the Fourth Wall, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gonta is pure, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Maybe angst, Maybe other classes, No killing game, Slight Pregame Characters, There is 4 classes not 3 whoo, Tojo is best mom, chatfic, don't taint him, soft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-05-16 19:04:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 22,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19324222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustKatsu/pseuds/JustKatsu
Summary: shenanigans happen at hope's peak academy





	1. 1; help this is a mistake

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [This Groupchat Was A Mistake, KiiBoy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15835206) by [StarReads](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarReads/pseuds/StarReads). 



> Everything goes off-topic very quickly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It hasn't been a week yet and chaos ensues

**Akamatsu Kaede has added 15 others to the chatroom**

**Akamatsu Kaede** : Hello everyone! I decided that I should make a groupchat so we can communicate with one another and strengthen our bonds! ^^

 **Harukawa Maki** : This is a mistake and you know it.

**Harukawa Maki went offline**

**Iruma Miu** : There she goes!

 **Kiibo** : How is this a mistake? The other classes also have a groupchat

 **Momota Kaito** : oh...that explains why they are out of their mind

 **Amami Rantaro** : Not like we are any different though

 **Gokuhara Gonta** : Hello friends! :D

 **Oma Kokichi** : Hello!

 **Yumeno Himiko** : Go away Oma or I'll cast a spell on you...

 **Oma Kokichi** : Magic isn't real Yumeno, use your brain for once

 **Chabashira Tenko** : Shut up, you filthy degenerate! Yumeno does use her brain unlike you!

 **Tojo Kirumi** : Children, please don't start a fight. I don't want any property damaged.

 **Saihara Shuichi** : We've only known each other for less than a week and we're calling Tojo-san Mom?

 **Tojo Kirumi** : I don't mind at all Saihara-san, feel free to call me Mom.

 **Iruma Miu** : Hey, who has admin rights Akamatsu?

 **Akamatsu Kaede** : Me, Tojo-san, Hoshi-san, Saihara-san and Kiibo-san.

 **Hoshi Ryoma** : why do I have admin rights?

 **Gokuhara Gonta** : Hoshi-san deserves it! Gonta says so!

 **Hoshi Ryoma** : can't...resist...

 **Oma Kokichi** : I already planned a funeral!

 **Saihara Shuichi** : Oma, Hoshi isn't dead?

 **Yonaga Angie** : Atua says that he won't die soon but I would like to help!

 **Kiibo** : Chaos has already started

 **Akamatsu Kaede** : I made a mistake...

 **Amami Rantaro** : But it's just a funeral?

 **Shinguji Korekiyo** : That's the problem Amami

* * *

Thursday, 6:15 pm

**Tojo Kirumi** : Who has started a fire?

 **Shirogane Tsumugi** : The after events of a funeral. Sorry we have disappointed you Mom

 **Yonaga Angie** : Atua said I had to burn the ashes!

 **Momota Kaito** : yonaga...it hasn't even been a week and we almost set our dorms on fire

 **Iruma Miu** : Hey, Akamatsu, give me admin rights for like, a while please?

 **Akamatsu Kaede** : Uh...sure?

**Akamatsu Kaede granted Iruma Miu admin rights!**

**Iruma Miu** : Yay! Nickname changes!

 **Oma Kokichi** : Yippee! Our names are sooooo boring~

**Iruma Miu changed their name to GorgeousTitties**

**Harukawa Maki** : I refuse to be in here

**Harukawa Maki went offline**

**GorgeousTitties changed Oma Kokichi to LittleGremlin**

**LittleGremlin** : Watch out! I'm evil! Rawr!

 **Saihara Shuichi** : Well, I'm back to questioning my sanity.

 **Gokuhara Gonta** : Gonta need help to search bugs!

 **Hoshi Ryoma** : I'll do anything to get away from this thing

**Gokuhara Gonta and 1 other went offline**

**GorgeousTitties changed 14 names**

**SpaceIdiot** : h o w

 **FromTheFuture** : Is this supposed to be robophobic Iruma-san? Because if it is, well, then that's very rude!

 **MisterGlassman** : Uh...Iruma?

 **Nyeh** : MISTER GLASSMAN HE'S REALLY SOFT SPOKEN

 **MomOfTheYear** : How come you know western songs by heart but you fail in English?

 **Nyeh** : Mom please no I'm sorry don't smack me

 **MomOfTheYear** : I'm not that kind of mom, I'll tear off your limb off one by one

 **SeesawEffect** : Okay what the fuck is my name

 **avocado** : you play on a seesaw, the first graders throw their juice boxes at you

 **SeesawEffect** : You watch Teen Titans Go Amami, you can't judge me.

 **kawaiidesu** : ohmygosh secrets have been spilled

 **PianoIdiot** : It hasn't even been a week and we're exposing each other's secrets?

 **SpaceIdiot** : you make no sense. you are literally speaking into a microphone, reading Shirogane-san's browser history

 **kawaiidesu** : hOW THE FUCK DID YOU GET IT I PUT IT AWAY IN A VERY SECURE SPOT

 **GorgeousTitties** : H A H A H

 **LittleGremlin** : YOU DID SEARCH 'DO ROBOTS HAVE DICKS'

 **FromTheFuture** : Stop asking that question guys!

 **Nyeh** : I'm getting even more exhausted

 **MisterGlassman** : I'm getting a headache

 **MisterGlassman** : The other classes are asking why there is so much noise coming from here.

 **MisterGlassman** : Monomi is gonna kill us

 **MomOfTheYear** : I really want to disown you all

 **SeesawEffect** : You haven't even adopted them yet Tojo-san

 **MomOfTheYear** : I'll adopt them and then disown them.

 **avocado** : they're my kids you can't do this

 **avocado** : whoops Momota-san tripped down the stairs

**IFeelStabby went online**

**IFeelStabby** : **Oma**

 **LittleGremlin** : Yes Harukawa-chan :3

 **IFeelStabby** : Did you put oil on the stairs?

 **LittleGremlin** : I dunno ^^

 **Lesbian** : I take that as a yes, kill that degenerate!

 **MisterGlassman** : I don't need more dead bodies, especially our classmate's corpse.

 **Nyeh** : And why?

 **PianoIdiot** : He's our classmate, just get revenge on him or something

 **EdgySmurf** : Don't kill each other, it's the law.

 **JesusTakeTheWheel** : We work around the law Hoshi-san

 **JesusTakeTheWheel** : Also, pardon my french but what the fuck is my name Iruma-san?

 **GorgeousTitties** : *casually whistling*

**MomOfTheYear has taken GorgeousTitties's admin rights away!**

**GorgeousTitties** : WHY MOM?

 **MomOfTheYear** : Because Akamatsu-san forgot to

 **PianoIdiot** : Oh shit sorry was busy exposing Shirogane-san

 **kawaiidesu** : revenge shall me MINE!

 **avocado** : this is so fun, eating my non existent popcorn, chillaxing while chaos ensues

 **FromTheFuture** : wha...

 **MisterGlassman** : I have confirmed, we have almost lost all of our mentally stable people. I'm talking about you Akamatsu-san >:(

 **LittleGremlin** : Tension

 **Lesbian** : Hetero Tension

 **Nyeh** : It's trademarked now

 **SeesawEffect** : what the fucc

* * *

Thursday, 11:42

**FromTheFuture gave LittleGremlin admin rights!**

**LittleGremlin took away PianoIdiot's and 4 others admin rights!**

**LittleGremlin changed FromTheFuture's name to PhoneCharger**

**LittleGremlin** : Thank you for letting my use your phone Kiiboy! But this is what you get for not charging my phone! I know you have a charging function! >:(


	2. 2; we're dead meat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> two are to blame

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi i suck at this thing  
> please someone help me from getting off-topic  
> i don't think i went off-topic today though

Friday, 3:00 am

**Yonaga Angie >> Oma Kokichi**

**Yonaga Angie** : Hello Oma! Would you like to help me with something?

 **Oma Kokichi** : What is it?

 **Yonaga Angie** : You'll find out, meet me in the common room

* * *

Friday, 7:02 am

**MomOfTheYear** : Oma, please give us admin rights again

 **PhoneCharger** : What is this name???

 **LittleGremlin** : No because then you'll take away my admin rights! >:(

 **kawaiidesu** : Wait it's already 7 am?

 **kawaiidesu** : wow i thought it was still yesterday

 **PureBoi** : How do Shirogane-san think that? Today not yesterday!

 **MomOfTheYear** : Anyways, everyone wake up or I'll be banging the pots

 **avocado** : I never slept owo

 **MomOfTheYear** : Today you sleep at 7 pm

 **avocado** : then take away Shirogane's laptop, she didn't sleep at all as well

 **LittleGremlin** : MOOOOOOOOOOM I WANT FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD

 **PhoneCharger** : I'll go ahead and wake up the others.

**PhoneCharger went offline**

**kawaiidesu** : mOM NO PLEASE DON'T I'LL SLEEP PROPERLY TODAY

 **MomOfTheYear** : If you fall asleep in class, I won't wake you up.

 **MomOfTheYear** : Anyways, breakfast is already made Oma. After eating breakfast, please go shower and change into your clothes. Don't shower too long as well, some of us aren't very patient.

 **MisterGlassman** : Good morning, sorry I couldn't wake up sooner.

 **PianoIdiot** : Let's just stop texting and eat breakfast.

 **SeesawEffect** : Well said.

* * *

Friday, 9:32 am

**MomOfTheYear** : Yonaga, Oma, explain why you got detention.

 **JesusTakeTheWheel** : Well, Atua has made a request. He wanted me to make a sculpture of Naegi-san and Kirigiri-san fucking one another so I did! I needed help sneaking it into the 78th common room because it was a surprise for them so I asked Oma to help me!

 **LittleGremlin** : I agreed to help! I've never seen such a monstrosity in my life!

 **SpaceIdiot** : what the fuck

 **JesusTakeTheWheel** : It's a masterpiece Oma!

 **LittleGremlin** : It's a beautiful monstrosity, you deserve an award!

 **SeesawEffect** : I have no idea if that was a compliment or an insult but why the fuck did you do that Yonaga?

 **PianoIdiot** : We can talk about this later, we have class.

 **MomOfTheYear** : This will be discussed during break.

* * *

Friday, 11:01 am

Class Reps and Deputies (the cool ones)

**Akamatsu** : Good morning, I'm sorry about the statue that was in your common room Naegi and Kirigiri.

 **Saihara** : We're apologizing because Yonaga and Oma have no regrets.

 **Nanami** : What happened?

 **Kirigiri** : There was a statue of me and Naegi making out.

**Oma added Oma to the chat  
**

**Oma** : Hey, I have no regrets.

**Oma added Yonaga to the chat  
**

**Yonaga** : Don't blame me! Atua told me to do it and I can't say no to that!

 **Hinata** : how the fuck-

 **Naegi** : Yes you can.

**Oma and 1 others left the chat.**

* * *

Friday, 4:53 pm

What did you do, Kayayday?

**PureBoi** : Gonta confused. What happen?

 **EdgySmurf** : It's...don't find out, okay Gonta?

 **Pureboi** : Okay Hoshi-san but Gonta hear Class 78!

 **Nyeh** : g o d d a m n i t

 **Lesbian** : y u m e n o  h i m i k o

 **PianoIdiot** : Gokuhara-san, please forget whatever you heard from them.

 **PureBoi** : Gonta also see! But Gonta still confused :(

 **EdgySmurf** : plan my funeral asap

 **MomOfTheYear** : I'm gonna go...check on the 78th class...

**MomOfTheYear went offline  
**

**avocado** : okay that leaves me in charge kids

 **avocado** : smoke weed all day

 **kawaiidesu** : Okay Pops!

 **LittleGremlin** : Why Amami Rantaro? When it can be aPAPI Rantaro

**LittleGremlin went offline  
**

**MisterGlassman** : Holy shit what the hell Oma??!

 **PhoneCharger** : I'm still confused?

* * *

Friday, 4:57 pm

Class Reps and Deputies (the cool ones)

**Saihara** : Mom is going to kill the 78th class

 **Naegi** : I knew it

 **Naegi** : Kuwata shouldn't have shown Gokuhara the statue before it demolished

 **Kirigiri** : Also Yamada was in on it too, the rest of us was either not involved or telling the two to not do it.

 **Saihara** : Okay gonna tell mom that thank you

 **Hinata** : This generation is a mess

* * *

Friday, 5:01 pm

**Saihara Shuichi >> Tojo Kirumi**

**Saihara Shuichi** : Hey Mom

 **Saihara Shuichi** : Naegi-san and Kirigiri-san said that only Kuwata-san and Yamada-san were in on it, don't kill the rest please. Or kill any of them, I don't need any dead bodies in school.

 **Tojo Kirumi** : Thank you for telling me Saihara-san. I'll just beat them up with my broomstick.

 **Saihara Shuichi** : I have no idea if that is any better but it is.

* * *

Friday, 8:15 pm

**SeesawEffect** : Everyone, please sleep for once.

 **avocado** : nope :3

 **kawaiidesu** : I thought you were supposed to be asleep

 **avocado** : And I thought that you had your laptop taken away

 **kawaiidesu** : point taken

 **MomOfTheYear** : Please sleep

 **kawaiidesu** : I'll try mom

 **GorgeousTitties** : I'm busy making something, I'll sleep at 10

 **MomOfTheYear** : 9

 **GorgeousTitties** : Okay Mom

 **avocado** : good night sleep tight be high tonight

 **SeesawEffect** : I want to leave this class so badly

 **MomOfTheYear** : Me too but this class needs it's stability and we can't leave Amami-san in charge.

* * *

Friday, 11:58 pm

Operation: We're screwed!

**Iruma** : Okay, I'm almost done with it!

 **Yonaga** : Thankies!

 **Oma** : They have no idea what will come at them.


	3. 3; what did you do this time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> three people get in trouble and one is ready for a big surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi it hasn't been a full day since this was born into ao3 and people are reading it why

Saturday, 1:20 am

Operation: We're screwed!

**Yonaga** : WE DID IT! ATUA IS SO PROUD!

 **Iruma** : We made it out alive, we will die later today but we did it!

 **Oma** : I still think you're idiots

 **Oma** : But you two are okay

 **Iruma** : Tsundere much?

 **Oma** : Tell that to HaruMaki :3

 **Yonaga** : Nyahahaha~! I can't wait to see their reactions!

* * *

Saturday, 8:39 am

What did you do, Kayayday?

**MomOfTheYear** : Finally, everything is peaceful for once.

 **EdgySmurf** : You jinxed it, didn't you?

 **MomOfTheYear** : I take back my words, I just know the day will end with property destroyed and people ending up in the infirmary.

 **avocado** : don't give the author any ideas

 **kawaiidesu** : NO FOURTH WALL BREAKING

 **SeesawEffect** : I am confusion.

 **Lesbian** : WHY DID NANAMI-SAN AND HINATA-SAN BURST OPEN THE DOOR AND START SCREAMING?!

 **LittleGremlin** : *casually whistling*

 **GorgeousTitties** : *casually whistling*

 **JesusTakeTheWheel** : *casually whistling*

 **MisterGlassman** : I knew it was Yonaga and Oma but Iruma?

 **IFeelStabby** : Just ask the two upperclassmen why they're here, don't be an idiot

 **SpaceIdiot** : AM I HEARING WHAT THEY ARE SAYING CORRECTLY?

 **SpaceIdiot** : YONAGA BUILT A STATUE WITH NANAMI WEARING A FURSUIT AND HOLDING A SIGN THAT SAYS 'I AM A PROUD FURRY' WITH A FOLLOWING OF HINATA IN SMURF COSTUMES, IRUMA BUILT CLONES OF NANAMI WITH A HEAD BELONGING TO A FURSUIT THAT GOES AROUND SAYING 'IM A FURRY AND I LOVE DICK AND PUSSIES' AND THEN OMA PUT FURRY COSTUMES IN EVERYONE'S CLOSET???

 **SeesawEffect** : e x p l a i n  y o u  t h r e e

**LittleGremlin changed SeesawEffect to SeesawDad  
**

**LittleGremlin gave avocado admin rights!  
**

**GorgeousTitties** : Blame Yonaga

 **LittleGremlin** : Blame Yonaga

 **JesusTakeTheWheel** : Nyahaha~

 **avocado** : thanks smoke weed be high teen titans go is better than the powerpuff girls reboot

 **MomOfTheYear** : You three, apologize for what you've done and help the 77th class clean it up.

 **GorgeousTitties** : No I'm ready to sleep again bai

**GorgeousTitties went offline  
**

**kawaiidesu** : I'm going to help. I'm trying to be decent for once.

 **LittleGremlin** : Fine mom but I want cookies after that! 

**JesusTakeTheWheel** : I'll be glad to help. I want to see it again.

 **PureBoi** : What is furry?

 **EdgySmurf** : someone who enjoys animal character that act like humans, do you understand that?

 **PureBoi** : Oh, Gonta understand! Thank you Hoshi-san! :D

 **PianoIdiot** : The entire 77th class is ready to kill some kids

 **MisterGlassman** : I'm coming along to stop the murdering from happening, I'm borrowing a broom.

* * *

Saturday, 10:43 am

What did you do, Kayayday?

**JesusTakeTheWheel** : Hi, my name is Yonaga Angie and I forgot my birthday was on the 18th of April :3

 **kawaiidesu** : how do you forget your own birthday?

 **EdgySmurf** : She almost killed me on her birthday

 **PianoIdiot** : HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY YONAGA

 **MomOfTheYear** : Happy belated birthday Yonaga, now can you help Amami-san destroy the...things...Iruma-san made?

 **GorgeousTitties** : They're my children! Please don't!

 **LittleGremlin** : Nishishi~

 **JesusTakeTheWheel** : Nyahaha~

 **SeesawDad** : This ought to get interesting

 **PureBoi** : Gonta no like see Iruma-san sad! :'(

 **MomOfTheYear** : Kids, it hasn't even been one week yet and you are going to cause trouble everywhere you go. What is wrong with you?

 **avocado** : more like what is wrong with the ones who sent us the letters to go here? It's their fault they let us join Hope's Peak

 **MomOfTheYear** : Point taken

* * *

Saturday, 12:32 pm

**Shirogane Tsumugi >> Iruma Miu**

**Shirogane Tsumugi** : Hey Iruma, can you help me get revenge at Akamatsu?

 **Iruma Miu** : Sure, what is it?

 **Shirogane Tsumugi** : Let's discuss this when we go out for ice cream.

 **Iruma Miu** : Yes, ice cream!

 **Iruma Miu** : I'm in, we're going at 1:30

 **Shirogane Tsumugi** : Okay!

* * *

Saturday, 1:30 pm

What did you do, Kayayday?

**kawaiidesu** : I'm going to go out with Iruma-san, be back in like half an hour or so!

 **GorgeousTitties** : Don't worry Kiibo! I'll give you a dick soon!

**kawaiidesu and 1 others went offline  
**

**PhoneCharger** : I feel personally attacked

 **MisterGlassman** : That sounds, honestly uncomfortable.

 **PianoIdiot** : Hey, who wants to play Monopoly with me?

 **IFeelStabby** : The game that ruins all friendships?

 **SpaceIdiot** : I don't want to lose my friendship with Maki Roll! ;^;

 **IFeelStabby** : I now think of you less, peasant.

 **LittleGremlin** : I know the two gals are up to something

 **JesusTakeTheWheel** : Atua told me so!

 **avocado** : they're just going out, what could go wrong?

 **EdgySmurf** : e v e r y t hi n g

 **avocado** : See, this is why your username is EdgySmurf Hoshi

 **SeesawDad** : you watch Teen Titans Go, you have no right to judge

 **MomOfTheYear** : If Iruma-san and Shirogane-san will do anything bad, I'll deal with them. Have no worries my children.

 **PianoIdiot** : Thanks mom.

* * *

Saturday, 4:52 pm

What did you do, Kayayday?

**SpaceIdiot** : hOW DARE YOU CHEAT AT MONOPOLY CHABASHIRA

 **Lesbian** : I DON'T CHEAT YOU FILTHY DEGENERATE MALE!

 **IFeelStabby** : I'm glad I didn't join, can you pass me some popcorn Amami?

 **avocado** : sure

 **Nyeh** : I'm exhausted, monopoly was exhausting, I wanna sleep

 **SeesawDad** : And Yumeno-san fell asleep on Chabashira's lap

 **LittleGremlin** : And her face is as red as Yumeno's hair!

 **Lesbian** : sssshhhhhuuuuuuttttt uuuuuuupppp

 **MisterGlassman** : We all know you're a lesbian Chabashira, check your username

 **Lesbian** : hiiiiiiyyyyyyaaaaaaah

 **PianoIdiot** : Status update: the two lovely lesbians are sleeping

 **MomOfTheYear** : Do not disturb the two. Let's move to another room

 **PhoneCharger** : Well said.

 **JesusTakeTheWheel** : I want to make dinner, is that okay mom?

 **MomOfTheYear** : Of course it's okay Yonaga-san. I'll be ready to order pizza if the kitchen almost burns down.

 **SeesawDad** : Please don't burn the kitchen down. Don't be the cause of all fires.

 **JesusTakeTheWheel** : It will be fried chicken and potato wedges! It will be fine!

* * *

Saturday, 7:04 pm

What did you do, Kayayday?

**avocado** : for once, everything went perfectly smooth.

 **kawaiidesu** : WE'RE PLAYING CARDS AGAINST HUMANITY COME OVER HERE AMAMI!

 **avocado** : GEEZ I WAS JUST TELLING THE READERS WHAT HAPPENED

 **kawaiidesu** : sTOP BREAKING THE FOURTH WALL

 **avocado** : I'M COMING

**avocado and 1 others went offline**

* * *

Saturday, 11:51 pm

**Iruma Miu >> Shirogane Tsumugi**

**Iruma Miu** : Are you ready girlfriend?

 **Shirogane Tsumugi** : I was born ready girlfriend >:3


	4. 4; screeeeeee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> akamatsu finds out what happened to her and two lovely lesbians go hang out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's pretty easy to know who the lovely lesbians are
> 
> they are lovely

Sunday, 12:12 am

**Shirogane Tsumugi >> Iruma Miu**

**Shirogane Tsumugi** : Thank you very much for this!

 **Iruma Miu** : No problem! Yeethaw!

 **Shirogane Tsumugi** : Get that cursed thing out of here

* * *

Sunday, 7:03 am

What did you do, Kayayday?

**PianoIdiot** : @ kawaiidesu @GorgeousTitties EXPLAIN WHAT YOU DID TO MY PIANO

 **LittleGremlin** : Knew it

 **JesusTakeTheWheel** : Knew it

 **MomOfTheYear** : You two had to do something, didn't you?

 **kawaiidesu** : It's revenge

 **SpaceIdiot** : what happened?

 **avocado** : i spit out my apple juice

 **SeesawDad** : Apple juice?

 **MisterGlassman** : I spit out my non existent water

 **MisterGlassman** : I went to check on Akamatsu and found her in her lab

 **avocado** : Iruma and Shirogane spray painted dicks all over her piano

 **PianoIdiot** : I CAN HEAR YOU ALL LAUGHING

 **Piano Idiot** : **IT'S NOT FUNNY**

 **PhoneCharger** : Iruma-san please don't give me a dick--

 **GorgeousTitties** : Tch, fine.

 **EdgySmurf** : It is

 **EdgySmurf** : But I'm going to inform Monomi-sensei, okay?

 **kawaiidesu** : NO PLEASE DON'T AAAAAAAAAA

 **MomOfTheYear** : I'm disappointed in you all.

* * *

Sunday, 7:16 am

Class Reps and Deputies (the cool ones)

**Kirigiri** : What's with the commotion in your class Akamatsu and Saihara?

 **Nanami** : What do you mean? We also cause chaos

 **Kirigiri** : But this time I don't hear much noise from your class, my class is quiet and we're currently very peaceful and not planning any tricks but where the 79th class are staying, there is screaming.

 **Hinata** : Glad it's them and not us

 **Naegi** : Agreed

 **Saihara** : Hi, this is Kiibo. I'm here to tell you that Akamatsu is chasing Iruma and Shirogane with a stick in her hand and Saihara is following, trying to stop any murders if any will happen. Iruma and Shirogane spray painted dicks all over Akamatsu's piano after she read Shirogane's browser history out loud and everyone in our class heard.

 **Naegi** :...o h

 **Nanami** : Thanks for telling us Kiibo, you're such a sweet guy!

 **Saihara** : Thanks Nanami-senpai!

 **Hinata** : We all told you to stop calling us using senpai honorifics, it makes us sound old.

 **Saihara** : You are :)

 **Kirigiri** : holy heck

 **Saihara** : sorry that was Oma, bye!

 **Naegi** : Bye!

* * *

Sunday, 9:14

What did you do, Kayayday?

**avocado added Monomi-sensei to the chat**

**Monomi-sensei** : Hey students, I know that I am a nice teacher and all

 **Monomi-sensei** : But I'm currently very busy with work and my quickest way of dealing with you all is using a very dull cheap knife

 **Monomi-sensei** : Please don't make me do that to you all, I still love you! :'(

**Monomi-sensei has left the chat**

**LittleGremlin** : Ah, a dull cheap knife, the slowest way to kill someone!

 **MisterGlassman** : Next time we cause trouble

 **avocado** : we bother another teacher

 **MisterGlassman** : We don't cause trouble

 **MisterGlassman** : wait what Amami?

 **SpaceIdiot** : how is that possible?

 **IFeelStabby** : I'll be glad to kill some of us

 **MomOfTheYear** : Please don't let any of us kill one another. Thank you very much.

 **SeesawDad** : This is a mess

* * *

Sunday, 11:45 am

**Chabashira Tenko >> Yumeno Himiko**

**Chabashira Tenko** : Wanna go out for lunch today Yumeno?

 **Yumeno Himiko** : Sure

 **Chabashira Tenko** : I love you

 **Yumeno Himiko** : what

 **Chabashira Tenko** : what

* * *

Sunday, 12:14 pm

What did you do, Kayayday?

**Lesbian** : Mom, me and Yumeno will be going out for lunch today. No worries, we won't cause any trouble!

 **Nyeh** : ;)

 **Lesbian** : No Yumeno

 **MomOfTheYear** : I trust that you two won't but if you do anything bad, I will deal with you personally.

 **avocado** : Don't get on her bad side, she has her trusty broomstick with her!

 **SeesawDad** : Have fun on your date, you two.

 **Nyeh** : We will.

 **Lesbian** : It's not a date!

 **PianoIdiot** : Sure...

 **GorgeousTitties** : Sure...

 **LittleGremlin** : We won't stalk you!

 **MisterGlassman** : Don't get any ideas Oma.

 **EdgySmurf** : They've known each other for almost a week, why would they go on a date?

 **avocado** : because we grow up too fast.

 **PureBoi** : Gonta wish Chabashira-san and Yumeno-san best time on date!

 **Lesbian** : Okay Gokuhara!

**Lesbian and 1 others went offline.**

**PhoneCharger** : Yonaga-san is in trouble

 **PhoneCharger** : She's covered in glue and everything is sticking to her.

 **LittleGremlin** : Nishishi~

 **MisterGlassman** : Really Oma?

 **LittleGremlin** : Yes Saihara-chan :3

 **IFeelStabby** : Don't worry I'll kill him

 **IFeelStabby** : Look at my damn name

 **GorgeousTitties** : I do have good taste then!

 **avocado** : I wonder what Chabashira and Yumeno are doing.

 **kawaiidesu** : I SWEAR IF THAT IS SUPPOSED TO BE BREAKING THE FOURTH WALL---

* * *

"You wanna go to a cat cafe?" The taller female out of the two suggested as the two were standing in front of the door to the place. "Yeah, sure, why not." The shorter replied wit a yawn and the two walked in.

The ultimates found a place to sit down and Chabashira insisted to buy the food and pay for it. The red haired magician had no problem with it and when the aikido master went to the counter to order the food, a cat came up to her.

"Hello kitty, what's your name..." She mumbled and looked over to the wall with pictures of the cats in the cafe with their names. "Chamu, that's a nice name." She turned back to look at the japanese bob tail. The 6 month year old cat jumped on the table and it made Yumeno jump a bit in her seat. "Oh, you can't go on the table." She told him, grabbing him gently.

He didn't protest at all and was put down on the ground next to the teen's legs.

To her surprise, Chamu jumped onto the female with reddish-brown eyes's lap. "U-uh..." She didn't know how to respond and slowly starting petting the calico. "I'm back. Oh." Chabashira came back to see her friend petting a cat that was on her lap. She felt her face heating up a bit. She didn't have a fever, right? Oh, she doesn't want to get sick now!

"Aw, this is so cute. Can I take a picture?" She asked with a small smile. "Chabashira no--" Despite the shorter's protest, the green haired friend of hers took the pictures.

"Come on..." Yumeno put on a small pout. "Ah, I'm sorry! It's still adorable, look at the picture!" The aikido master showed her the picture she took. It indeed looked nice. "Uh, that's nice." Was all she could say. She was a bit ashamed of how she looked in the picture though, maybe if she was smiling it would be better. "Is it bad?" The green eyed teen asked with a frown.

"Oh no, it's great. Maybe if I were smiling, that would be nice but I don't want you to take another picture, it would be too tiring." Her shorter friend replied and the two enjoyed their food and drinks at the cat cafe.


	5. 5; welcome to hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lots of things happen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi i'm running out of ideas and yeah  
> still will post though!

Monday, 1:43 am

What did you do, Kayayday?

**LittleGremlin changed the chatname to Welcome to Hell *jazz hands***

**LittleGremlin** : Welcome to hell guys! *very totally not gay jazz hands*

 **PhoneCharger** : Why are you awake?

 **LittleGremlin** : Oh shit bai

**LittleGremlin went offline  
**

**PhoneCharger** :...

**PhoneCharger went offline**

* * *

Monday, 7:01 am

Welcome to Hell *jazz hands*

**avocado** : it is indeed hell

 **avocado** : Thank you for the welcome

 **SeesawDad** : I'm questioning my sanity.

 **MomOfTheYear** : Good morning everyone, please come downstairs for breakfast. If you don't, I'll use my secret weapon and you'll have to make breakfast yourself.

 **JesusTakeTheWheel** : Oh! I would like to tell mom that I already made myself some breakfast! After my prayers to Atua at 5 am, I went downstairs and ate breakfast! I made Atua's favorite food!

 **SeesawDad** : What did you eat Yonaga?

 **JesusTakeTheWheel** : **the flesh and blood of my enemies :)**

 **avocado** : holy fucking wasabi

 **kawaiidesu** : 911 what's your emergency---

 **LittleGremlin** : Oooooooooo

 **JesusTakeTheWheel** : I was just joking, don't kill me Mom! I only had cookies, no worries, I brushed my teeth already and took a shower! I'll be waiting downstairs if anyone needs me or Atua.

 **GorgeousTitties** : Like anyone would need that fake god of yours.

 **JesusTakeTheWheel** : s a c r i f i c e

 **PianoIdiot** : What did you get yourself into Iruma?

 **PhoneCharger** : Everyone, please stop this. We still have school to attend to.

 **Nyeh** : Not if I run away.

**Nyeh went offline  
**

**Lesbian** : YUMENO!

**Lesbian went offline  
**

**MomOfTheYear** : Everyone, if you would get off your mobile devices now, that would be deeply appreciated.

**Everyone went offline**

* * *

Monday, 12:21 pm

Welcome to Hell *jazz hands*

**SpaceIdiot** : today's assembly was boring

 **GorgeousTitties** : "Stop causing troubles students, blah blah blah, be more responsible students, blah blah blah." WE'RE VERY HORNY STUDENTS THAT ARE GOING THROUGH PUBERTY

 **PhoneCharger** : Pretty sure you're the only horny one.

 **MisterGlassman** : Hey, please stop talking and let me eat my lunch in peace.

 **PianoIdiot** : _f i n e  m o m_

 **MisterGlassman** : _**s h u sh**_

* * *

Monday, 4:07 pm

Welcome to Hell *jazz hands*

**LittleGremlin** : HI KOMAEDA IS TALKING TOo MUCH ABOUT HOPE

 **LittleGremlin** : Oh he gave me a poem

 **LittleGremlin** : I'll let him join D.I.C.E

 **MisterGlassman** : You like poems?

 **LittleGremlin** : I dunno :3

 **MomOfTheYear** : I'll tell Hinata-san to lock Komaeda-san away in his room again

 **LittleGremlin** : Thanks mom!

 **kawaiidesu** : stop interrupting me! i'm binge watching anime

 **SeesawDad** : I really need to take your laptop away

 **kawaiidesu** : nO NOT NOW I SAID NOT NOW

 **kawaiidesu** : AAAAAA DAD NO

* * *

Monday, 4:20

Welcome to Hell *jazz hands*

**PureBoi** : Gonta on Earth, not Hell?

 **MomOfTheYear** : Ignore what the chatname is Gokuhara-san.

 **PureBoi** : Okay! :D

 **EdgySmurf** : Okay so me and Shinguji have confiscated Shirogane's laptop.

 **SeesawDad** : We'll give back tomorrow.

 **EdgySmurf** : And there are...questionable things on here.

 **kawaiidesu** : ;;;;;;;;w;;;;;;;;

 **MomOfTheYear** : I'm guessing that I should see it.

 **avocado** : w o w

 **avocado** : what the fuck Shirogane

 **kawaiidesu** : I'LL EXPLAIN I PROMISE

* * *

Monday, 4:27 pm

**Tojo Kirumi >> Shirogane Tsumugi**

**Tojo Kirumi** : Explain what was on your computer Shirogane.

 **Shirogane Tsumugi** : *nervously sweating*

 **Tojo Kirumi** : First of all, you looked up...pretty inappropriate stuff

 **Tojo Kirumi** : Second of all, you roleplay as a furry?

 **Shirogane Tsumugi** : i cAN EXPLAIN MOM

* * *

Monday, 5:15 pm

Welcome to Hell *jazz hands*

**LittleGremlin** : Just Monika

 **LittleGremlin** : Just Monika

 **LittleGremlin** : Just Monika

 **LittleGremlin** : Just Monika

 **LittleGremlin** : Just Monika

 **LittleGremlin** : Just Monika

 **LittleGremlin** : Just Monika

 **LittleGremlin** : Just Monika

 **IFeelStabby** : What the fuck Kokichi

 **LittleGremlin** : Just Monika

 **LittleGremlin** : Just Monika

 **LittleGremlin** : Just Monika

 **LittleGremlin** : Just Monika

**LittleGremlin went offline  
**

**Lesbian** : Doki Doki~!

 **GorgeousTitties** : nO NOT THAT

 **GorgeousTitties** : I LOVE ALL THE GIRLS

 **MomOfTheYear** : What is this all about?

 **PhoneCharger** : I have no idea.

 **PureBoi** : Can someone tell Gonta? Gonta want to know!

 **PianoIdiot** : NO GONTA DON'T EVEN TRY TO FIND OUT IT'S BAD FOR YOU

 **PureBoi** : If Akamatsu-san says that bad, then Gonta listen!

 **SeesawEffect** : What movie does everyone want to watch?

 **kawaiidesu** : b o k u  n o  p i c o

 **avocado** : SHIROGANE TSUMUGI NO IT'S NOT EVEN A MOVIE

 **kawaiidesu** : b o k u  n o  h e r o  a c a d e m i a ?

 **SpaceIdiot** : Anything that is not anime?

 **Lesbian** : Infinity Wars?

 **JesusTakeTheWheel** : Yes! Atua says that he likes to see people cry after watching a sad movie!

 **Nyeh** : Jesus christ---

* * *

Monday 10:45 pm

Welcome to Hell *jazz hands*

**SeesawDad** : Don't let a bunch of hormonal teens watch a sad movie that have destroyed their lives.


	6. 6; revenge from the other classes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> class 79 gets surprised
> 
>  
> 
> the surprise is terrible who came up with it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'll be going out tomorrow with my class just visiting places or something  
> but hey this chapter is as shitty as usual

Tuesday, April 23rd, 6:15 am

Welcome to Hell *jazz hands*

**MomOfTheYear** : Children, who posted A TON pictures of Komaeda-san talking about hope?

 **EdgySmurf** : How do you know he's talking about hope?

 **MomOfTheYear** : You know how he looks like.

 **LittleGremlin** : WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH

 **MisterGlassman** : Why are you crying?

 **IFeelStabby** : I just went in, trying to check on this hellspawn, like why are you crying?

 **IFeelStabby** : Regret.

 **SpaceIdiot** : what is it?

 **LittleGremlin** : MY ENTIRE ROOM IS COVERED WITH HIS PICTURES!

 **LittleGremlin** : I'M GOING TO HAVE NIGHTMARES!

 **JesusTakeTheWheel** : Atua help me ;w; The same thing happened with me

 **kawaiidesu** : This is...interesting...ask Class 77, I'm not exiting my room after seeing this monstrosity.

* * *

Tuesday, April 23rd, 6:19 am

Class Reps and Deputies (the cool ones)

**Akamatsu** : Hinata-san, Nanami-san, did you do it?

 **Hinata** : Do what?

 **Nanami** : lol ye

 **Saihara** : Now I consider murder :)

 **Akamatsu** : sAIHARA SHUICHI NO

 **Naegi** : Someone inform me on what had happened.

* * *

Tuesday, April 23rd, 9:45 am

The Mono's and the Mi's

**Monomi** : Okay I saw the 77th and the 79th fighting in the halls

 **Monomi** : I'm going to go crazy

 **Usami** : I'm so sorry I have to deal with this sister! I'll take care of it!

**Usami went offline**

**Monokuma** : They're all bonkers

 **Monokid** : What do you expect? This generation of society is not stable.

 **Monodam** : So was ours and we're still nuts.

 **Monophanie** : Please don't think of our students that way!

 **Monotaro** : I almost got thrown out of the window by Amami

 **Monosuke** : Hahah, suck it you dwarf

 **Monokuma** : This is the greatest school, filled with chaotic people.

 **Monomi** : There is still Tojo-san!

* * *

Tuesday, April 23rd, 3:56 pm

Welcome to Hell *jazz hands*

**Lesbian** : Okay, let me explain.

 **Lesbian** : The principal and his favorite faculty members lectured us all (including the 77th) that we shouldn't fight one another.

 **Lesbian** : Then I see USAMI-SENSEI, out of all people, fighting Monokid-sensei???

 **avocado** : hypocrite

 **PhoneCharger** : Wasn't involved in any of the fights, wasn't involved in any of them.

 **GorgeousTitties** : You make a nice weapon to throw at people Kiibo!

 **PianoIdiot** : Iruma what the absolute fuck were you thinking?

 **PureBoi** : Hello friends! Gonta want to know if he and friends have homework?

 **kawaiidesu** : Yes, Mathematics page 16-20

 **PureBoi** : Thanks! :D

 **EdgySmurf** : Wanna do homework together Gonta?

 **PureBoi** : Okay Hoshi-san!

 **SeesawDad** : Everyone, get off your phone and do your homework

 **avocado** : okay daddy ;)

 **SeesawDad** : I swear I thought I threw away your weed stash

 **avocado** : my hair is weed ;)

**15 people went offline**

**avocado** : :'')

* * *

Tuesday, April 23rd, 8:27 pm

Welcome to Hell *jazz hands*

**Nyeh** : who's birthday is next?

 **PhoneCharger** : I believe tomorrow is Asahina's and Koizumi's birthday!

 **PianoIdiot** : WE WILL BE CELEBRATING THEIR BIRTHDAY TOMORROW!

 **SpaceIdiot** : WE WILL BE GETTING A GIANT CAKE FOR THE TWO OF THEM

 **JesusTakeTheWheel** : ATUA WILL GRANT THEM A HAPPY BIRTHDAY AND NOTHING BAD WILL HAPPEN

 **kawaiidesu** : I swear if more people are starting to break the fourth wall...

 **avocado** : TONIGHT WE WAIT UNTIL MIDNIGHT THEN BARGE INTO THE 78TH AND 77TH DORMS AND SCREECH THE HAPPY BIRTHDAY SONG ALRIGHTY???

 **GorgeousTitties** : Aye aye captain!

 **LittleGremlin** : I knew my confetti poppers will get handy!

 **MomOfTheYear** : Please, everyone listen to me...

 **SeesawDad** : Give Tojo-san a break children.

 **PureBoi** : Gonta want to help!

 **EdgySmurf** : I can't sleep anyways, I'm joining

 **MisterGlassman** : All in favor of telling happy birthday at midnight, say aye

 **PianoIdiot** : Aye

 **LittleGremlin** : AYEEEEEEE

 **SpaceIdiot** : Aye!

 **IFeelStabby** :...aye

 **kawaiidesu** : aye

 **GorgeousTitties** : Aye!!

 **PhoneCharger** : Aye

 **SeesawDad** : Aye

 **avocado** : AyeeeEeeeE

 **PureBoi** : Aye! :D

 **JesusTakeTheWheel** : Atua and I say aye!

 **Lesbian** : Aye

 **Nyeh** : aye...nyeh

 **EdgySmurf** : aye

 **MomOfTheYear** : Aye, I guess. I have to keep you all intact.

 **MisterGlassman** : Great! Remember to not fall asleep just yet and stay up late!

 **SeesawDad** : I approve of this

 **avocado** : yESSSSSSSSSSS

 **kawaiidesu** : damn it you're high again

 **avocado** : NO WE ARE JUST CRAZY TEENS WHAT DID YOU EXPECT

 **kawaiidesu** : wait maybe I am the one that is high---

* * *

Tuesday, April 23rd, 10:03 pm

Welcome to Hell *jazz hands*

**JesusTakeTheWheel** : Has someone set the alarm for 11:55??

 **PhoneCharger** : Yes, I already have.

 **MisterGlassman** : Why you?

 **SpaceIdiot** : Saihara, you're my sidekick but I never asked you to have an alarm that loud

 **PureBoi** : Gonta excited! :DD

 **PianoIdiot** : Wanna play Uno while waiting?

 **avocado** : Yeppp!

 **MomOfTheYear** : I would like to join if that would be okay with you.

 **PianoIdiot** : It's okay!

 **GorgeousTitties** : KIIBO I'M FINISHED WITH YOUR DICK!!!

 **PhoneCharger** : IRUMA-SAN N O

* * *

Tuesday, April 23rd, 11:57

Welcome to Hell *jazz hands*

**MisterGlassman** : Group that goes to Class 78 ready?

 **SeesawDad** : Yes, we are

 **MisterGlassman** : Great, we're ready as well!

 **MomOfTheYear** : If we cause a mess, we will clean it, okay?

 **PureBoi** : Okay Tojo-san!


	7. 7; the cake is a lie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PARTY POPPERS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> spoiler: there is no cake this chapter

In Class 77's common room:

"In 3...2...1..." Saihara started counting down, looking at the clock.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY KOIZUMI-SAN!" He and seven of his classmates yelled out and Oma, Kiibo, Iruma and Tojo opened the ball valve to the party poppers. A loud popping sound was made and confetti flew into the air. The first years were laughing at what they had just did.

It was midnight.

They snuck into the 77th Class's common room and yelled out happy birthday to one of the students there.

They all knew they wouldn't get out alive.p

"What the hell are you guys doing? We want to sleep, you know?" A blonde haired female with her hair tied up into a messy ponytail using a red hair tie walked towards them, rubbing her eyes and letting out a groan. "Ibuki is tired. She, for once, got sleep. Why did someone disturb her rest?" Another female, this one having pale pink eyes, asked, then letting out a yawn.

"It's Koizumi-san's birthday, you know? You virgins really are party poopers." The blonde haired inventor told the two girls. They looked at one another, pissed off at their underclassmen's behavior. "Please get out now. You're literally dead to us now." The older blondie said with a small growl.

"I always was!" Oma beamed.

"We're holding a birthday party for Koizumi and Asahina on Friday at 5 pm. You're invited, just leave now." A different person spoke. It was Hinata who came to the eight troublemakers who decided that yelling out 'Happy Birthday' was a perfectly good idea. "Okay, we'll see you then." The pianist with an ahoge on her head said. 

Parties.

Hopefully no underage drinking.

Never mind, don't give the author any ideas.

"Let's go now, children." The light grey haired maid ushered the others out and then turned to her upperclassmen who were busy sleeping before being woken up. "I'm sorry about all of that. I came along with them so they wouldn't cause such a mess. I'll just clean up the mess we made." She told the three. "Thank you for apologizing Tojo-san." The brunette said. "And there is no need to clean up the mess. We'll handle it in the morning." 

Deciding to not protest against it, she nodded and left the room.

"Ibuki...is...so...tired..." And the musician plopped onto the couch and went back to dreamland. "Geez, what's wrong with her?" Saionji raised a brow.

"This was a complete mistake. Why did I go along with it?" A certain assassin mumbled to herself. "Well, maybe because you have me with you! We're good friends, we don't leave one another!" The male with hair that probably took a long time to do tried guessing the reason his friend came along.

"Yeah, no." Harukawa dismissed it and walked straight to her room.

* * *

In Class 78's common room:

"3...2...1..." Amami counted down with a grin on his face.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY ASAHINA-SAN! JUST KEEP SWIMMING!" The other batch of eight students from the 79th class yelled out. They all opened the party poppers and the same annoying and loud popping sound was heard.

"What the literal fuck." The birthday girl herself spoke, holding a box full of donuts. 

"...you were in the kitchen, weren't you?" Shirogane raised a brow, eyeing the donuts she was holding. "Yeah, I was. I swear you guys are worse than my brother..." And right on the kitchen counter, there was lots of buzzing coming from her phone.

"Well, happy birthday to you Asahina-san." The male with long raven hair said. "Thanks, now you should all go sleep. Hoshi-san, get some sleep for once, Gokuhara-san, how come you are dragged into this?" Asahina turned to two of them. "Gonta want say happy birthday to Asahina-san!" The bulky male with a gentle haired responded with a sweet smile.

"Go on you lot, I don't want to be the reason you guys will all fall asleep." The female smiled. "What happened?" Naegi walked towards them, rubbing his right eye with his right hand. "I'm casting a spell that will make you forget that this ever happened." The magician, who always insisted that magic is real, said, pointing her wand that she got out of nowhere at him. "I swear, fit his is about Hina's birthday, go say it later today. Y'all are invited to the party on Friday at 5 pm, just screw off now. I'm too tired to be kind." The lucky student said with a groan, looking tired.

"Typical degenerate." Chabashira muttered before the eight of them left and went back to their own dormitories.

* * *

Summary of what happened later that day, Class 79 almost got killed by the 77th and the 78th. Well, except for Gonta. They all tried their best to not harm him or else they would be the ones who would be dead meat.


	8. 8; back to normal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> whatever their definition of normal is, it's back to that

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> why do people like this?

Thursday, April 25th, 8:57

Welcome to Hell *jazz hands*

**JesusTakeTheWheel** : What birthday present should we give them?

 **GorgeousTitties** : oh you know ;)

 **JesusTakeTheWheel** : ;)

 **avocado** : ;)

 **LittleGremlin** : ;))

 **PianoIdiot** : You're going to ruin their day. Please don't ;^;

 **IFeelStabby** : Do you four wanna die?

 **GorgeousTitties** : It's a very common mood Tsunkawa!

 **IFeelStabby** : Tsun-what now?

 **SpaceIdiot** : Wait, you're a tsundere Maki Roll?

 **MisterGlassman** : s h i t

 **PianoIdiot** : Saihara you have no right to say bad words

 **MisterGlassman** : ;n;

 **MomOfTheYear** : If you would pay attention to class, that would be great.

* * *

Thursday, April 25th, 9:02 am

**Akamatsu Kaede >> Saihara Shuichi**

**Akamatsu Kaede** : Saihara please stop doing it

 **Akamatsu Kaede** : Shuichi stop the puppy dog eyes

 **Akamatsu Kaede** : sHU PLEASE STOP IT

 **Akamatsu Kaede** : WHY IS OMA USING HIS PUPPY DOG EYES AS WELL

 **Saihara Shuichi** : Okay, that I have no idea.

 **Akamatsu Kaede** : EVERYONE ELSE IS JOINING WHAT DO I DO

 **Akamatsu Kaede** : HOSHI AND SHIROGANE'S ARE USELESS AND DOESN'T AFFECT ME BUT SHIT GONTA

 **Saihara Shuichi** : You have no army now uwu

 **Akamatsu Kaede** : Oh, wait I have Iruma.

 **Saihara Shuichi** : nO

* * *

Thursday, April 25th, 11:15 am

Welcome to Hell *jazz hands*

**MomOfTheYear** : So, let me get this straight

 **LittleGremlin** : Gay**

 **MomOfTheYear** : Whatever suits you Oma. Anyways, more than half of the class used their most effective puppy dog eyes at Akamatsu (me and Shinguji-san were watching and Iruma was doing who knows what). After that, Momota-san tripped down the stairs and is now in the infirmary.

 **avocado** : wow author someone is in the infirmary for once

 **kawaiidesu** : I WILL CHEW YOUR BIG TOE AMAMI

 **avocado** : Sounds gross >:p

 **SeesawDad** : Please stop your mindless chatter. Everyone, please hurry up to class. Except for Momota, he's on the edge of not coming back to life.

 **EdgySmurf** : Pretty sure he's still alive.

 **PureBoi** : Oh no! Gonta no want friend dead! D":

 **IFeelStabby** : What the fuck Shinguji

 **LittleGremlin** : Well, it doesn't matter if he will die or not. He's an idiot

 **IFeelStabby** : **Do you want to die?**

 **LittleGremlin** : Yes, thank you for asking!

 **PianoIdiot** : We really are mentally unstable.

 **PianoIdiot** : Tojo-san is our stability.

 **Nyeh** : foooooooood

 **Nyeh** : sleeeep

 **Nyeh** : noooo schooooool

 **Nyeh** : i'm gone

**Nyeh went offline**

**Lesbian** : jfc YUMENO

 **LittleGremlin** : There go the gays

**Lesbian went offline**

**MomOfTheYear** : I'll get her. Shinguji-san, you're in charge.

 **SeesawDad** : Okay Tojo-san. I'll take care of them.

**MomOfTheYear went offline**

**avocado** : our class is pure chaos

* * *

Thursday, April 25th, 1:46 pm

Welcome to Hell *jazz hands*

**LittleGremlin** : Ooooooo~

 **GorgeousTitties** : What the fuck Cockichi

 **LittleGremlin** : Virgin

 **GorgeousTitties** : Twink

 **LittleGremlin** : _eXcUsE mE i Am A tWuNk_

 **avocado** : Nope. You're def a twink

 **LittleGremlin** : I thought we were friends Amami :'(

 **MomOfTheYear** : We have class. Monosuke-sensei literally brought a knife if he saw anyone looking on their phone.

 **MisterGlassman** : Nope. When he went to the restroom I threw it away. He'll throw you off the roof now.

 **PianoIdiot** : That doesn't sound any better. Also, how do you know that??? ＼(º □ º l|l)/

* * *

 Thursday, April 25th, 3:24 pm

**Yonaga Angie >> Iruma Miu**

**Yonaga Angie** : Iruma! Come over to my lab please!

Iruma Miu: Okay, it's about the present, isn't it?

Yonaga Angie: ;))

Iruma Miu: I'll get someone to prepare our funeral

Iruma Miu: But yes, this is a great idea

* * *

Thursday, April 25th 11:10 pm

Welcome to Hell *jazz hands*

**LittleGremlin** : Is anyone awake?

 **avocado** : I'm right here bud.

 **kawaiidesu** : mhm!

 **MisterGlassman** : I feel like something bad is going to happen.

 **EdgySmurf** : I slept for an hour and woke up, so here I am.

 **LittleGremlin** : Yay! Today, we play a game called 'Who shall I give admin rights?'!

 **kawaiidesu** : Great!

 **avocado** : I already have it though

 **LittleGremlin** : Yes. You should help me Amami!

 **MisterGlassman** :...so what are the rules?

 **LittleGremlin** : Please me, the Supreme Leader of Evil, and I will grant you admin rights!

 **EdgySmurf** : I'll fail at this

 **avocado** : **_yOu WiLl NoT sAy ThAt_  
**

 **kawaiidesu** : weed?

 **avocado** : Don't always assume that!

 **avocado** : ↑_(ΦwΦ)Ψ 

**LittleGremlin** : Okay, will you remove my admin rights if I grant you them?

 **kawaiidesu** : Couldn't care less. Most likely, no.

 **EdgySmurf** : I sleep

 **MisterGlassman** : If you do anything bad.

 **LittleGremlin** : oUCH

 **avocado** : I hear fake sobbing from your room Oma

 **LittleGremlin** : STOP YOUR ROOM IS NOT NEXT TO MINE! 

 **avocado** : it is.

 **LittleGremlin** : What would you do first when I give you admin rights?

 **kawaiidesu** : Watch anime

 **EdgySmurf** : Change my name

 **MisterGlassman** : Honestly, no idea.

 **avocado** : Are they on your bad list?

 **LittleGremlin** : Nope, they're all great! OwO

 **MisterGlassman** : Please hurry up, I'm getting tired...

 **LittleGremlin** : Fine, fine Saihara-chan. You get it.

**LittleGremlin gave MisterGlassman admin rights!  
**

**LittleGremlin** : Love you and good night!

**LittleGremlin went offline  
**

**kawaiidesu** : wow...

 **kawaiidesu** : the love was pretty obvious

 **MisterGlassman** : reeeeeEEEEEEEEEE

 **EdgySmurf** : Saihara, if you ree any louder, you'll wake up mom

**MomOfTheYear went online  
**

**MomOfTheYear** : s l e e p

 **avocado** : Okay mom.

 **kawaiidesu and 4 others went offline**


	9. 9; birthday party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chaotic good or chaotic evil?  
> that's the question i'm asking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i kinda felt the ending was a bit sloppy but more fourth wall breaking :D

Friday, April 26th, 6:20 am

Welcome to Hell *jazz hands*

**LittleGremlin** : Rise and shine, sleepyheads!

 **MomOfTheYear** : What are you doing up early Oma?

 **LittleGremlin** : Banging pots :3

 **SeesawDad** : So that's what I heard...

 **PhoneCharger** : That's not your job Oma.

 **LittleGremlin** : Mom wasn't doing it sooooooooo

 **avocado** : i'm going back to sleep, bye

**avocado went offline**

**kawaiidesu** : oh, it's morning?

 **SeesawDad** : Start sleeping for once.

 **kawaiidesu** : I drink coffee! :))

 **MomOfTheYear** : Alright then. Children, please get up.

 **MisterGlassman** : Aye aye...captain

 **PhoneCharger** : He tripped down the stairs but I caught him!

 **LittleGremlin** : ARE YOU OKAY SAIHARA-CHAN??? ;;^;;

 **Lesbian** : _g a y_

 **Nyeh** : _shaddup look at your name_

 **Lesbian** : **_s l a n der_**

 **PureBoi** : Good morning friends! How you feeling? :D

 **EdgySmurf** : Better

 **SpaceIdiot** : I'M BACK!

 **IFeelStabby** : Why?

 **SpaceIdiot** : I'm wounded :'(

 **IFeelStabby** : Good.

* * *

Friday, April 26th, 10:34 am

Welcome to Hell *jazz hands*

**PianoIdiot** : So Amami did get out of going to class.

 **PianoIdiot** : His excuse? The classic 'being sick'

 **kawaiidesu** : I swear if you start breaking the fourth wall---

 **PianoIdiot** : The what-now?

 **kawaiidesu** : good

 **GorgeousTitties** : Oh, you mean **that** fourth wall

 **kawaiidesu** : I'LL STRANGLE YOU WITH TOILET PAPER--

 **avocado** : I think I am sick, got a headache as well...

 **avocado** : gonna sleep again

 **avocado** : also HI READERS

 **kawaiidesu** : wHERE IS MY SHOTPUT BALL WHEN I NEED IT

 **PianoIdiot** : Don't frame me okay Shirogane-

 **PureBoi** : Please no hurt friends! :(

* * *

Friday, April 26th, 12:20 pm

Class Reps and Deputies (the cool ones)

**Saihara** : I have a bad feeling about the present Yonaga and Iruma are making.

 **Hinata** : I'm prepared for Dooms Day

 **Nanami** : Not those two.

 **Akamatsu** : Our class is Chaotic. Chaotic Good or Chaotic Evil?

 **Saihara** : I dunno

 **Naegi** : Prepared for the worst.

 **Kirigiri** : Just tell Tojo-san to beat them up after the party. We still want the two to have a fun time.

 **Saihara** : I don't think that's a great idea---

 **Saihara** : I don't need two people in the infirmary. Heck, Amami is sick.

 **Akamatsu** : You think that it's okay to have people beat up or even killed when it comes to Oma.

 **Hinata** : I knew I smelled some gay.

* * *

Friday, April 26th, 3:14 pm

**Yonaga Angie >> Iruma Miu**

**Yonaga Angie** : WE'VE BEEN ATTACKED

 **Yonaga Angie** : SOMEONE HAS RUINED MY OTHER SCULPTURE

 **Iruma Miu** : Thank God it's not our gift

 **Yonaga Angie** : YEAH BUT THIS PERSON LEFT A NOTE

 **Yonaga Angie** : THEY KNOW WHAT WE'RE DOING

 **Iruma Miu** : Bet it's that purple twink

* * *

Friday, April 26th, 3:18 pm

**Saihara Shuichi >> Oma Kokichi**

**Saihara Shuichi** : Thanks for helping me get in.

 **Saihara Shuichi** : You didn't have to do spray paint one of Yonaga's sculpture.

 **Oma Kokichi** : But I wanted to~

 **Oma Kokichi** : And no problem Saihara-chan! You're also way different before we went to Hope's Peak.

 **Saihara Shuichi** : What do you mean?

 **Oma Kokichi** : Less death threatening

 **Saihara Shuichi** :...

 **Saihara Shuichi** : Really?

 **Oma Kokichi** : Yep! We've been friends for a month, have some fun!

 **Saihara Shuichi** : I consider ending that friendship.

 **Oma Kokichi** : WAAAAAAHHHH! SAIHARA-CHAN, DON'T LEAVE ME! YOU'LL REGRET IT!

 **Saihara Shuichi** : Sorry, just a bit tired.

 **Oma Kokichi** : Okay, I'll take care of you!

 **Saihara Shuichi** : What??

* * *

Friday, April 26th, 3:20 pm

Welcome to Hell *jazz hands*

**MisterGlassman** : I'm going to take a nap, someone please wake me up at 4:20

 **PianoIdiot** : Heh, 420

 **PhoneCharger** : On it.

 **GorgeousTitties** : Where will the party be held?

 **MomOfTheYear** : Class 78's dormitory

 **SeesawDad** : No underage drinking.

 **LittleGremlin** : Okay dad!

 **SeesawDad** : Please, don't call me that.

 **avocado** : Okay daddy ;)

 **kawaiidesu** : istfg

* * *

Friday, April 26th, 11:50 pm

Welcome to Hell *jazz hands*

**avocado** : Because the author is too lazy to write down what happened at the party, I'll tell you guys.

 **avocado** : Unsurprisingly, Iruma and Yonaga's present were horrible. But this time, better than the rest of the sculptures and whatever was made. It was Asahina and Koizumi doing the iconic titanic pose, in the background there was 'My Heart Will Go On'. Everyone laughed and the two birthday peeps wants to keep it.

 **avocado** : they think themselves as friends and Koizumi took a bunch of pictures of it, to keep it as a memory of some sort.

 **avocado** : then normal stuff happened until we had a balloon fight. you either had a balloon filled with water or a balloon filled with neon pink glitter

 **avocado** : after that, people washed themselves up and finally, the cake arrived. it was pretty normal after that with four of the classes being chaotic

 **avocado** : now that I think about, author, why are there 4 classes instead of 3, you know this is japan right?

 **kawaiidesu** : i fOUND THE SHOTPUT BALL

 


	10. 10; friendship is magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> have some fun facts about the characters and say goodbye to someone's babies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> was gonna add mlp references but no

Saturday, April 27th, 8:35 am

Welcome to Hell *jazz hands*

**avocado** : Hey, just a question, do you know someone in our class before we went to school?

 **MisterGlassman** : Yes, Oma decided to break into my house one day when I was home alone. He then started visiting me days after that.

 **IFeelStabby** : So that's where you went...

 **MisterGlassman** : Nothing was broken.

 **PianoIdiot** : Press F in chat to pay respects for Saihara's 'heterosexuality'

 **PianoIdiot** : F

 **Lesbian** : F

 **Nyeh** : F

 **SeesawDad** : F

 **SpaceIdiot** : F

 **GorgeousTitties** : F

 **LittleGremlin** : F

 **PureBoi** : F!

 **MisterGlassman** : what the unholy heck

 **MomOfTheYear** : Oh, so that's why the two of you are close.

 **kawaiidesu** : wait, Harukawa, you know Oma?

 **IFeelStabby** : Who now?

 **LittleGremlin** : She's a softie uwu

 **IFeelStabby** : **_stab stab stab_**

 **JesusTakeTheWheel** : I've seen Shinguji before but haven't talked to him before!

 **SeesawDad** : Really?

 **JesusTakeTheWheel** : Mhm!

 **PhoneCharger** : Wait, Oma, why did you break into Saihara's house?

 **LittleGremlin** : I smelled Panta

 **MisterGlassman** : I don't drink Panta! My cousin came over and then he left with an entire stack of Panta!

 **LittleGremlin** : Okay, now you chug all the Panta I have!

**LittleGremlin went offline**

**GorgeousTitties** : Press F in chat to pay respects

 **GorgeousTitties** : F

 **MomOfTheYear** : F

 **SpaceIdiot** : F

 **PhoneCharger** : F

 **Nyeh** : F

 **JesusTakeTheWheel** : F

 **Lesbian** : F

 **EdgySmurf** : F

 **avocado** : F

 **kawaiidesu** : F

 **PianoIdiot** : F

 **IFeelStabby** : F

 **PureBoi** : F

 **SeesawDad** : F

 **MisterGlassman** : WAIT WHAT HELP ME PLEASE

**MisterGlassman went offline**

**JesusTakeTheWheel** : May Atua bless him

* * *

Saturday, April 27th, 9:30 am

Welcome to Hell *jazz hands*

**Nyeh** : Counting down the days till summer holiday.

 **kawaiidesu** : And when is it?

 **Nyeh** : July 22, that's when we have no more school.

 **LittleGremlin** : NOOOOO I WON'T GET TO SEE MY SAIHARA-CHAAAAAAAAAN! ;w;

 **IFeelStabby** : You know where he lives.

 **MisterGlassman** : You can still visit me Oma.

 **Lesbian** : sniff sniff I smell something coming from you two degenerates

 **GorgeousTitties** : Me too, I can smell their disgusting odor from my lab

 **SpaceIdiot** : Wait, what?

 **Lesbian** : Not that, Iruma.

 **GorgeousTitties** : Geez, I was just joking.

 **MomOfTheYear** : We're going to order pizza for dinner, I really think I need to rest.

 **MomOfTheYear** : I'll pay

 **avocado** : No, I will pay

 **EdgySmurf** : No, I will pay

 **kawaiidesu** : Are Amami and Hoshi secretly twins???

 **IFeelStabby** : Stop it with your stupid conspiracy theories.

* * *

Saturday, April 27th, 1:01 pm

Welcome To Hell *jazz hands*

**avocado** : YUMENO WHY ARE YOU WATCHING THE POWERPUFF GIRLS REBOOT

 **Nyeh** : bECAUSE IT'S BETTER THAN TEEN TITANS GO

 **avocado** : I AM W O U N D E D

 **MomOfTheYear** : Stop fighting you two.

 **EdgySmurf** : Somehow, they entered the 78's dorms.

* * *

Saturday, April 27th, 1:05 pm

Class Reps and Deputies (the cool ones)

**Kirigiri** : Akamatsu, Saihara, explain what's happening in our dorms please?

 **Naegi** : nOT MY EGGS

**Naegi went offline**

**Nanami** : Press F in chat to pay respects

 **Nanami** : F

 **Hinata** : F

 **Kirigiri** : F

 **Saihara** : F

 **Akamatsu** : F

 **Akamatsu** : Anyways, Yumeno and Amami are debating over which reboot is better, TTG or PPG

 **Nanami** : Jesus Christ those fuckers

 **Hinata** : Answer, they both suck

 **Nanami** : Yep.

 **Saihara** : I was going to help but currently I'm cleaning myself. Got pranked by Oma.

 **Kirigiri** : Oof

 **Akamatsu** : So what's going on with Naegi now?

 **Kirigiri** : Well, Naegi is sobbing about his precious babies who are now dead because Yumeno and Amami have egged one another. He is yelling at the two at the same time, ranting about how they were his children and he took care of them with love and care.

 **Kirigiri** : Togami is giving me that 'help me' look but I shook my head.

 **Hinata** : This is the best thing I've ever seen

* * *

Saturday, April 27th, 1:10 pm

Welcome to Hell *jazz hands*

**MomOfTheYear** : Yumeno, Amami, apologise.

 **Nyeh** : Wait, before that, which reboot is better?

 **GorgeousTitties** : None of them, you pussies.

 **avocado** : Iruma, suck dick

 **GorgeousTitties** : I suck both

 **MisterGlassman** : We don't need to know that.

 **Nyeh** : Anyehways, I'm sorry Amami for saying that PPG is better than your show.

 **avocado** : Sorry Yumeno

 **avocado** : also you had to add nyeh?

 **Lesbian** : Quiet, degenerate!

 **PianoIdiot** : I'm hosting a game of Cards Against Humanity in the common room, the first 5 to come here gets to play!

 **PianoIdiot** : nvm the first 3 forgot Saihara and Oma are here already.

 **kawaiidesu** : What were they doing anyways?

 **PhoneCharger** : It's better not to question. I'll come but I'm going to watch.

 **PianoIdiot** : Okay Kiibo!

* * *

Saturday, April 27th, 1:22 pm

The Mono's and the Mi's

**Monophanie** : Hey, did you hear about what happened between Yumeno and Amami?

 **Monokid** : Yeah, TTG is better

 **Monotaro** : HOW DARE YOU IT'S PPG

 **Monokid** : sUCK MY ASS DWARF

 **Monosuke** : Can someone help me?

 **Monomi** : Please stop fighting!

* * *

Saturday, April 27th, 3:34 pm

Welcome to Hell *jazz hands*

**EdgySmurf** : I found a stray cat.

 **EdgySmurf** : It's a boy, I wanna keep him.

 **MomOfTheYear** :...

 **GorgeousTitties** : Where are you? I've always wanted to see a cat's balls!

 **EdgySmurf** : I don't know why you had to say that but I'm in my room.

 **avocado** : watch out we're all coming

 **MisterGlassman** : For better reasons then what Miu has

 **GorgeousTitties** : sl a n d e r

 **MomOfTheYear** : Fine, keep him, take care of him.

 **EdgySmurf** : I'm crying because my happiness is bigger than my body.

 **LittleGremlin** : What are you gonna name him Hoshi-san?

 **EdgySmurf** : Cheerio

 **PhoneCharger** : That's a...nice name

 **PianoIdiot** : Some idiots name their cat 'Cat'

 **SpaceIdiot** : HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT AKAMATSU I TRUSTED YOU

 **IFeelStabby** : You are an idiot, Momota.


	11. 11; ahoGAY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a new groupchat has been created

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rip to naegi's egg babies

Sunday, April 28th, 2:23 am

Welcome to Hell *jazz hands*

**kawaiidesu** : If I'm correct, Harukawa is an orphan and knows Oma.

 **kawaiidesu** : So does that mean that Oma is an orphan?

 **avocado** : Isn't that sometimes a sensitive topic for certain people? I mean, I don't know but watch your words

 **kawaiidesu** : Ah, really didn't mean to be offensive!

 **kawaiidesu** : But, like, what if one of our families adopt them?

 **avocado** : calling dibs on Oma

 **kawaiidesu** : oof

 **LittleGremlin** : To confirm, yes, I am an orphan

 **LittleGremlin** : And get ready to have me as your little brother Amami >:3

 **avocado** : You'll need to start using my first name

 **LittleGremlin** : Oof

 **avocado** : also get ready for 12 sisters

 **LittleGremlin** : Double oof

 **kawaiidesu** : nOW WHO IS TAKING HARUKAWA

* * *

Sunday, April 28th, 7:20 am

Welcome to Hell *jazz hands*

**LittleGremlin** : GUYS IT'S KOMAEDA'S BIRTHDAY

 **PianoIdiot** : Wait, what?

 **MomOfTheYear** : Please don't repeat whatever happened last time.

**MomOfTheYear went offline**

**LittleGremlin went offline**

* * *

Sunday, April 28th, 7:22 am

Class Reps and Deputies (the cool ones)

**Nanami** : Saihara calm down your boyfriend, he's screaming.

 **Saihara** : !!!

 **Akamatsu** : You broke him.

 **Akamatsu** : He's 'ree'ing now

 **Akamatsu** : I'll come and get Oma, maybe I can get Harukawa to come with me.

**Akamatsu went offline**

**Hinata** : I was just going to greet Nagito happy birthday, even if he doesn't like acknowledging it

 **Hinata** : And then Oma burst through the door

 **Naegi** : I'll help you pay for it

 **Hinata** : Thanks

 **Kirigiri** : All of the classes are a mess.

 **Kirigiri** : I'll also help.

 **Saihara** : reeeeeeeeeeee **eeeeeeeeeeeeeee** **eeeeee** _ **eeee** eeeeeeeeeeeeeee_eeeeeeeeeee **eeeEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE _EEEEE_ EEEEEEEEE**EE ~~EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE~~ EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEe **eeeeeeeeeeeee** eeeeeeeeeeee _eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee_ eeeeeee ~~eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee **eeeeeeeEEEEEEEEE** EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE _EEEEEEEEEEEEEE_ EEEEEEEEEEEEEEE~~EEeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeEE

 **Nanami** : I'll help you with your gay.

 **Hinata** : I'm the gay professional.

 **Nanami** : I'm your assistant

 **Hinata** : Doki Doki

 **Nanami** : hOW DARE YOU

 **Naegi** : Get a room you two, we don't need to hear you bickering

 **Kirigiri** : How can we even hear them?

 **Hinata** : e g g s

 **Naegi** : HINATA HAJIME HOW DARE YOU!

**Naegi went offline**

**Kirigiri** : He left the dorms

* * *

"Maki-chan, let me go!" A purple haired supreme leader was held captive by a female with dark brown hair. "Don't use my first name." She said, glaring daggers at him. "Okay but let me go!" The boy whined again.

"HOW DARE YOU INSULT MY BABIES!" The Ultimate Lucky Student from Class 78 appeared in the doorway. He would've kicked it down if it hadn't been broken already.

The other brunette with an ahoge who is older than the previous brunette looked at him. "I'm not the one who broke it." He said. "BUT THEY'RE MY BABIES AND YOU INSULTED THEM!" Naegi screamed and started sobbing.

* * *

Sunday, April 28th, 8:01 am

Welcome to Hell *jazz hands*

**PureBoi** : Gonta see Naegi-san crying, Gonta comfort him! :D

 **MomOfTheYear** : Why was he crying anyways?

 **PianoIdiot** : *casually whistling*

 **MisterGlassman** : *casually whistling*

 **LittleGremlin** : *casually whistling*

 **IFeelStabby** : *casually stabbing*

 **JesusTakeTheWay** : Atua will bless you four.

 **SeesawDad** : Can you explain what happened?

 **PianoIdiot** : I think I'm the only one who can actually explain. Basically in the Class Reps and Deputies chat, Hinata mentioned eggs and Naegi was mad and he went to the 77th dormies and basically whatever happened after that happened.

 **MisterGlassman** : Oh, so that's what happened

 **kawaiidesu** : I thought you knew?

 **PhoneCharger** : I don't think he understand it completely. He was busy making a ree sound.

 **SpaceIdiot** : Don't know why my sidekick did it but soon it will be a regular thing.

* * *

Sunday, April 28th, 1:13 pm

ahoGAY

**Akamatsu added Saihara and 7 others to the chat  
**

**Akamatsu** : Hi, I realized that there are people with ahoges so I made a groupchat

 **Hinata** : Sure

 **Owari** : hi I'm hungry again

 **Hinata** : sTOP IT OWARI

 **Saihara** : There they go

 **Naegi** : Just realized I'm the only one from Class 78

 **Iruma** : WE NEED TO CHANGE NICKNAMES!

 **Kiibo** took away Iruma's admin rights!

 **Kiibo** : I don't trust you enough to do it.

 **Amami** : But we should really change our names.

**Amami changed his name to AvocadoAhoge  
**

**Saihara** : Please let me be in charge of my own name---

**Akamatsu changed Saihara to Kokichi'sAhoge  
**

**Komaeda** : this is g r e a t

 **Hinata** : Please don't be mean to yourself I told you many fucking times

 **Komaeda** : i haven't said anything **y e t**

* * *

Sunday, April 28th, 3:24 pm

Welcome to Hell *jazz hands*

**Nyeh** : tomorrow is school again

 **Nyeh** : Time to go

 **Lesbian** : HIMIKOOOOO

**Nyeh and 1 others went offline  
**

**SeesawDad** : jfc those two

 **MomOfTheYear** : One time I went inside Yumeno's room by accident and saw Chabashira watching her sleep

 **PhoneCharger** : Can we talk about the first conversation of the day that happened at 2 am? Who is gonna adopt Harukawa?

 **IFeelStabby** : I don't need to get adopted.

 **MisterGlassman** : Perhaps someone close to her? But not the close one that could be her potential significant other?

 **PianoIdiot** : Maybe Mom's parents can adopt her?

 **MomOfTheYear** : My parents would love to have another child

 **avocado** : I already took Oma

 **LittleGremlin** : Yay!

 **avocado** : wait let me talk to my parents first

**avocado went offline  
**

**GorgeousTitties** : Who would adopt Tsunkawa?

 **IFeelStabby** : I swear I don't need to---

 **SeesawDad** : Can we just leave it at Tojo?

 **MomOfTheYear** : I'll ask my parents if it's okay with them.

**MomOfTheYear went offline  
**

**LittleGremlin** : GUYS NOW IT'S TIME TO CAUSE CHAOS

 **JesusTakeTheWheel** : ATUA LOVES IT AND THAT MEANS I LOVE IT AS WELL!

 **SeesawDad** : Don't or else...

* * *

Sunday, April 28th, 5:56 pm

Welcome to Hell *jazz hands*

**EdgySmurf** : What was that about? Oma and Harukawa are getting adopted?

 **avocado** : Indeed they are

 **MomOfTheYear** : Harukawa will never admit this but she is crying

 **MisterGlassman** : I'm happy for them.

 **SpaceIdiot** : She is a tsundere!

 **IFeelStabby** : stob

 **PianoIdiot** : It's okay Harukawa, just live your life happily.

 **PhoneCharger** : This raises an important question...does Harukawa call Tojo 'Mom' or 'Sister'?

 **kawaiidesu** : holy fucking shuit

* * *

Sunday, April 28th, 5:58 pm

ahoGAY

**AvocadoAhoge** : My parents have adopted a very happy gremlin.

 **Hinata** : It's Oma, isn't it?

 **Iruma** : I can hear his happy sobbing from here.

 **Kiibo** : You're in the same room as him.

 **Kokichi'sAhoge** : LET'S JUST CHANGE MORE NAMES

**Akamatsu changed her name to PianoAhoge  
**

**Hinata changed Naegi to EggAhoge  
**

**EggAhoge changed Hinata to BasicAhoge  
**

**BasicAhoge** : w h y

 **EggAhoge** : Apology not accepted >:(

 **Iruma** : Just make out you two

 **Iruma** : Wait shit I actually meant make up

 **Owari** : hAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAH

 **Komaeda** : You trynna steal my boyfriend Eggi? >:(

 **Komaeda** : You will try to because I'm now never going to let go of him

 **EggAhoge** : what

**AvocadoAhoge changed Kiibo to BigAhoge  
**

**BigAhoge** : Oh!

**PianoAhoge changed Iruma to TittyAhoge  
**

**TittyAhoge** : Thank you! I know you're jealous of me flat chest.

 **PianoAhoge** : My tits are close to being the same size as yours--

**Owari changed her name to HungryAhoge  
**

**HungryAhoge** : I swear I will raid all your fridges if you forget I'm here

**BasicAhoge changed Komaeda to HopeAhoge**


	12. 12; flashback

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this chapter consists of actual plot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi, i actually started writing a decent story. or like, started writing normally and not just chatfic stuff and it's for most of the chapter.  
> apologies if any of them are out of character, i enjoyed writing them all and have a feeling akamatsu was not well done and aaaaaaaaa

Monday, April 29th, 7:14 am

Welcome to Hell *jazz hands*

**avocado** : flashback chapter to the first day of school!

 **kawaiidesu** : I JUST GOT OUT OF THE SHOWER AND THIS IS WHAT I SEE

 **GorgeousTitties** : Unnecessary information

 **LittleGremlin** : You're unnecessary

* * *

 _It's the first day of school, first day of school at Hope's Peak Academy_ , Saihara thought.

His uncle had just dropped him off and he had his luggage with him.. He needed to go to his dorm first but the cyan haired male had no idea where it was. Should he ask for help? But, he didn't really want to talk to anyone right now. To anyone, he looked like a new student who was lost and had nowhere to go.

Why wasn't he moving?

"Hey, you seem lost." A cheerful voice startled him. The voice came from a blonde haired female around the same age with her hair being right below her shoulders. She has a small arching ahoge on her head and light plum irises that showed warmth and had a trusting look on her face.

She wore the Hope's Peak Academy uniform for females and wore hair pins in her bangs that were shaped like music notes.

 _Must have a talent related to music_ , the shyer one thought.

The female stared at him, waiting for an answer. Saihara finally realized that. "O-oh, yeah, I'm lost..." He responded, stuttering. "Ah, great, another new student like me. I can't leave someone here standing still and nowhere else to go. Luckily, I have a map of the entire school grounds including the swimming pool, dormitories of all the classes, you name it!" She said and pulled out a map. Why hadn't he gotten a map? Perhaps he forgot about that or put it in his suitcase and forgot about it. He wasn't the type to forget though, why did he overlook a simple thing?

"Well, we're going to go to the dormitories. You're in Class 79 right? Because I'm that class as well." The teen who he didn't know the name of questioned. "Y-yeah, I am." The cyan haired detective said, backing away a bit as she was leaning a bit too close to him.

"Uh, what's your name?" He asked. "Oh, silly me, I had to forget to introduce myself." The blondie said with a light chuckle. "I'm Akamatsu Kaede, the Ultimate Pianist. And you are?" She introduced herself. "Saihara Shuichi, the Ultimate Detective but...I honestly don't consider myself as one...I just happened to solve a case one day." The dull grey eyed teen introduced himself with a sheepish smile on his face, hiding behind his black cap he always wore on his head.

"Then you deserve to have the title." Akamatsu told him. "Let's go to our dormies now, we can meet our classmates there!" She grabbed him by the hand and ran off, dragging her new friend with her. Saihara's eyes widened in shock. He was expecting the plum eyed girl to drag him. The feminine looking male held a tight grip onto his luggage. "W-we can just....I can walk b-by myself!" He told her and slowly she stopped running.

"Oh, well, sorry, just acted without thinking." The pianist said with an embarrassed look on her pale face.

"N-no, it's fine..." The emo-looking detective said and the two kept walking, the boy holding the handle of his suitcase as it rolled down the path and the girl holding onto her own suitcase and used her other hand to hold onto the map. "Then we make a left turn, walk straight until we see a path that goes to the right and we follow it, then there will be the dormitories." She said, looking at it.

"Alright then..." The one wearing a hat said and looked up. Right in the corner of his eye, he could see the building. It was large, probably had two floors for each class. There were four classes in Hope's Peak so that meant eight floors, excluding the roof, a possible basement and the ground floor.

"Ah, there it is!" Akamatsu pointed at it with a beaming smile on her face. 

She ran ahead, then looked back while doing so. "Come on!" She told him.

 _She's quite the energetic one._ Saihara thought before following her.

Once arriving at the dorms, there were a few unfamiliar faces to Saihara. There was a female with sandy blonde hair and warm green eyes. She also wore a black headdress with black lace and frills. It reminded him of a maid, perhaps that was her talent.

There was another female with red hair that was shoulder length and she was currently resting on the couch.  She also seemed to be a short person but he couldn't tell as she wasn't at the moment. She seemed to have a witch hat. Perhaps she is a witch or a mage? But magic isn't real. The detective decided to figure that out later.

The last one was sitting on the couch beside the girl. He had curly light green hair, green eyes and seemed to be the laid-back type of person. He also had quite a few piercings. "Oh, more new people. Hello there, I'm Amami Rantaro and I'm the Ultimate Adventurer. It's nice to meet you." The only male in the room besides Saihara said, introducing himself with a calming smile.

"Akamatsu Kaede, the Ultimate Pianist. Nice to meet you too." Akamatsu said with a cheerful smile on her face. She seemed to be excited to be here. Of course, who wouldn't be? It's Hope's Peak after all. Well, Saihara wasn't that excited. He felt somewhat embarrassed to be here, surrounded by people who deserve their talent. He didn't deserve his, besides, there was already an ultimate detective here, why would they need two?

"O-oh, I'm Saihara Shuichi and I'm the Ultimate Detective...I guess." The cyan haired male while looking down, his grip onto his suitcase tightening. "May you please explain your doubt in being the Ultimate Detective. I don't see why you are here if you are not the Ultimate Detective." The female she didn't know the name of and wasn't sleeping asked. "Of course, if you don't want to answer my question, it's fine. There is no need to force it out."

Saihara felt the three pairs of eyes on him. He trembled a bit. "U-uh, well, erm, I just don't think i deserve t-the title. I just happened to s-solve a c-case on...accident." He answered while stuttering. "There is no way you can solve a case by accident." Amami said. "Come on, have some self-confidence Saihara!" The pianist said.

"Y-yeah...I'm gonna go to my room." The grey eyed male said and walked off in a hurry, bringing his luggage with him.

"Is it just me or did he leave in a hurry?" The teen who seemed to be a maid turned to the other two. "Yeah, I think so too." The light plum eyed female said with a frown. She felt it was somewhat her fault. She took a deep breath and went to find her room.

Saihara closed to door to his room. _Finally, some privacy._ He thought. He unpacked all of his stuff and took a look at his room. It felt like it was his own back at home. A small smile formed on his face and he went back outside. "Hey, is that you Saihara-chan?" A voice called out to him as he stepped into the hallway of the boys rooms.

Why did that sound so familiar to him?

The feminine looking male turned to where it came from and there stood a male with a short stature. He had blackish purple wavy hair with his tips a lighter purple color. He also had purple eyes and very pale skin.

"O...Oma? What are you doing here?" He questioned, shocked. Why didn't the shorter one tell him he also would go to Hope's Peak? They were friends, somewhat close, well, the purple haired still didn't seem trustworthy to Saihara and he questioned if he should continue being friends with him.

But there's no turning back once being friends with the one and only, Oma Kokichi.

"Yeah, last time I checked, I was Oma Kokichi and not an imposter of him! Also, he is pretty magnificent and super evil." The one with paler skin said, looking at his nails.

"Why haven't you told me you would be coming here?" The detective questioned. "I wanted to surprise you! It wouldn't have been that fun if I told you that right away. I had to leave D.I.C.E behind though. What a shame." The dictator answered, his smile slowly turning into a frown, though the taller couldn't tell if he was faking sadness. "Hey, you missed me, didn't you?" It turned into a smile once more, this time wider than before. "That's why you asked that question! Because you missed little ol' me."

Saihara had to admit, that was kind of the truth. He thought he would lose his only friend. Throughout his life, he had been the more timid person and would usually be by himself and if in a conversation, he would be the one listening to the other talking and occasionally answering questions. Even if they met on...unsual circumstances, the two had become good friends.

The other part was that he was really shocked to see him.

"No...that's not it." He said, for once not stuttering. He stuttered too much these days.

"Hm, oh well then! I'll be in the common room if you need me!" Oma then left with a gleeful smile, skipping down the hall.

 _This is going to be a mess._ Saihara thought and he wasn't wrong.

* * *

Monday, April 29th, 11:52 pm

Welcome to Hell *jazz hands*

**avocado** : hi this is amami reporting from this hiding spot

 **avocado** : i think shirogane is gonna kill me

 **avocado** : mom, saihara, please wake up


	13. 13; gae

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We observe Class 79 in their natural habitat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi i'm running out of chapter titles  
> also i feel like take a bit of an angsty turn but feel it's too soon? is it too soon? please tell me ;w;

Tuesday, April 30th, 7:02 am

Welcome to Hell *jazz hands*

**MomOfTheYear** : Good morning everyone. Please head downstairs to enjoy a good breakfast.

 **kawaiidesu** : A reason to get out of bed.

 **kawaiidesu** : Food.

 **avocado** : Yes.

 **kawaiidesu** : I won't kill you

 **MisterGlassman** : Thank God...

 **JesusTakeTheWheel** : Atua!

 **MisterGlassman** : Sorry, thank you for correcting me.

 **JesusTakeTheWheel** : No prob Bob.

 **SeesawDad** : This is...normal

 **avocado** : you dungoofed.

* * *

Tuesday, April 30th, 10:12 am

**Amami Rantaro >> Oma Kokichi**

**Amami Rantaro** : Hey Oma, Kokichi, whatever I should call you now since we're now brothers.

 **Amami Rantaro** : My family wants to meet you. Is it okay if you go over to my place on Saturday?

 **Oma Kokichi** : Hm...let's take a look and see if I'm busy on that day...

 **Amami Rantaro** : You're not busy.

 **Oma Kokichi** : Mhm! I'm not! I'm coming over!

 **Amami Rantaro** : Great. Let's skip the next class for awhile for our bonding moment.

 **Oma Kokichi** : You're the best!

* * *

Tuesday, April 30th, 10:30 am

Welcome to Hell *jazz hands*

**SeesawDad** : Have any of you seen Amami or Oma?

 **EdgySmurf** : Nope.

 **PhoneCharger** : I hope they're not doing anything bad...

 **MomOfTheYear** : I'm going to search for them. When Monodam-sensei comes, tell him I'm looking for them.

 **PianoIdiot** : Okay!

 **GorgeousTitties** : Where is that twink and playboy?

**MomOfTheYear went offline  
**

**PureBoi** : Please no call friends mean names! Gonta sad!

 **GorgeousTitties** : Sorry!

 **kawaiidesu** : I haven't seen them yet.

 **IFeelStabby** : I'll kill the little shit.

 **MisterGlassman** : We don't need dead bodies.

 **IFeelStabby** : I'm the Ultimate Assassin, what did you expect?

 **MisterGlassman** : A dead body that belongs to a person that none of us know?

* * *

Tuesday, April 30th, 1:34 pm

Welcome to Hell *jazz hands*

**avocado** : You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals. So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel 

**avocado** : You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals. So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel 

**avocado** : You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals. So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel 

**avocado** :

 **avocado** : You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals. So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel

 **avocado** : You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals. So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel

 **avocado** : You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals. So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel

 **avocado** : You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals. So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel

 **avocado** : You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals. So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel

 **avocado** : You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals. So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel 

**avocado** : You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals. So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel

 **avocado** : You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals. So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel

 **avocado** : You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals. So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel

 **avocado** : You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals. So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel

 **avocado** : You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals. So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel

 **SpaceIdiot** : amami, are you okay?

 **SpaceIdiot** : bud, i'm concerned

 **IFeelStabby** : I'm concerned about no one

 **MisterGlassman** : I'm concerned about everyone

 **PianoIdiot** : Saihara is a mood

 **MisterGlassman** : You are a former rational.

 **PianoIdiot** : UNO REVERSE CARD

 **LittleGremlin** : Nishishi~~

 **MomOfTheYear** : I see Monotaro-sensei glaring daggers at all of us. This time, I mean it literally.

 **kawaiidesu** : sHIT

**PianoIdiot and 14 others went offline  
**

**PhoneCharger** : What does Amami mean by 'doing what they do on the discovery channel'?

**PhoneCharger went offline**

* * *

Tuesday, April 30th, 3:23 pm

ahoGAY

**HopeAhoge** : Okay, I don't deserve this nickname

 **HopeAhoge** : Second of all, hi author

 **AvocadoAhoge** : _no komaeda shirogane will find you and kill you if you break the fourth wall_

 **TittyAhoge** : This time you should take Amami seriously. I almost got strangled with toilet paper.

 **PianoAhoge** : Saw her running through the halls

 **BasicAhoge** : _no running in the halls_

 **EggAhoge** : _**detention for you**_

 **HungryAhoge** : alright, i'm locking the doors

 **Kokichi'sAhoge** : wE DON'T NEED DEAD BODIES I'VE ALREADY SEEN TOO MUCH

* * *

Tuesday, April 30th, 4:23 pm

Welcome to Hell *jazz hands*

**PianoIdiot** : Hi everyone who is online, I'm hosting a game here so we get to know each other better! I've searched up 'questions nobody asks' and I will ask it here.

 **MomOfTheYear** : That sounds like a good idea.

 **SpaceIdiot** : I agree! :D

 **IFeelStabby** : ew, friendships

 **SpaceIdiot** : D'':

 **IFeelStabby** :...

 **IFeelStabby** : ew, other friendships

 **SpaceIdiot** : ^w^??

 **MisterGlassman** : Okay, let's start now.

 **PianoIdiot** : Okay, first, do you sleep with closet doors open or closed?

 **Nyeh** : Closed, who knows, Chabashira might be in there

 **Lesbian** : *gay silence*

 **avocado** : I honestly don't care?

 **PhoneCharger** : I prefer it to be closed. I have no reason to do it though.

 **EdgySmurf** : I do both, sometimes I'm too lazy.

 **SeesawDad** : Let's say that most of us close our closests

 **PianoIdiot** : Yeah. That's probably it.

 **PianoIdiot** : Okay, would you rather be attacked by a big bear or a swarm of bees?

 **PureBoi** : Gonta no see why bees hurt Gonta

 **kawaiidesu** : WHY DO WE NEED TO GET ATTACKED?

 **SeesawDad** : Because you're all bad

 **MomOfTheYear** : Truth.

 **LittleGremlin** : ouch

 **LittleGremlin** : That hurt

 **avocado** : Another question? This is getting boring!

 **PianoIdiot** : Fine, I have set up the karaoke machine, we're hosting a karaoke party for our class only.

 **JesusTakeTheWheel** : YESSSSSSS

 **PianoIdiot** : IS THERE A STAMPEDE OR SOMETHING

 **kawaiidesu** : *flashbacks to Tanaka's execution*

 **avocado** : THIS TIME YOU'RE THE ONE BREAKING THE FOURTH WALL, LET ME THROW SOME ROCKS AT YOU


	14. 14; it's wednesday mah dudes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mean girls the musical is gr8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i still wanna do something serious but  
> i still think it's like  
> too early?  
> also hello welcome to me posting a bunch of chapters each day because i have school breaks for less than 3 more weeks and then i'm dead

Wednesday, May 1st, 8:23 am

Welcome to Hell *jazz hands*

**avocado** : we call those three the plastics

 **avocado** : they're shiny, fake and h a r d ;)

 **IFeelStabby** : They play their little mind game all around the schoolyard.

 **avocado** : they might insult your clothing

 **avocado** : or make fun of your name

 **IFeelStabby** : Like they mocked Jen Moorecock 'til she burst into flames

 **avocado** : and ms. moorcock was a teacher

 **MomOfTheYear** : What are you doing today children...

**OriginalDespair added OriginalDespair to the chat  
**

**OriginalDespair** : My name is Regina George

 **PianoIdiot** : pLOT TwiisT

 **OriginalDespair** : And I am a massive deal

 **OriginalDespair** : Fear me, love me

 **OriginalDespair** : Stand and stare at me

 **OriginalDespair** : And these, these are real ;)

 **MisterGlassman** : *spits out water*

 **OriginalDespair** : I've got money and looks

 **OriginalDespair** : I'm like d r u n k with power >:))

 **OriginalDespair** : This whole school humps my leg

 **OriginalDespair** : Like a chihuahua ;))

 **SeesawDad** : Brb, gonna cleanse Gokuhara's eyes

**SeeSawDad and 2 others went offline  
**

**OriginalDespair** : I'm the prettiest poison you've ever seen

 **OriginalDespair** : I never weigh more than one-fifteen

 **OriginalDespair** : My name is Regina George

 **OriginalDespair** : And I am a massive deal

 **OriginalDespair** : I don't care who you are

 **OriginalDespair** : I don't care how you feel

 **LittleGremlin** : I'm wounded Enoshima, thought we were friends

 **SpaceIdiot** : mean girls the musical, right?

 **GorgeousTitties** : You got it right! Thought you were an uncultured swine but now you're less uncultured.

 **SpaceIdiot** : what's that supposed to mean?!!

 **kawaiidesu** : Yes Regina, no Regina

 **kawaiidesu** : Every waking hour

 **kawaiidesu** : I spend making sure Regina George can stay in power

 **kawaiidesu** : If Regina is the sun, then I'm a disco ball

 **kawaiidesu** : Cause I'm just as bright and fun

 **kawaiidesu** : If you had alcohol

 **Lesbian** : True

 **kawaiidesu** : I worm your secrets out and then bring them to my master

 **kawaiidesu** : Then I watch Regina make your life a big disaster

 **kawaiidesu** : Regina is the queen but I'm the head of worker bees

 **kawaiidesu** : As I am seated at her right hand

 **kawaiidesu** : Like a Jewish Princess Jesus

 **avocado** : Like a Jewish princess Jesus

 **PianoIdiot** : Who's going to be Karen?

 **MisterGlassman** : Get on cue Karen

 **JesusTakeTheWheel** : My name is Karen

 **JesusTakeTheWheel** : My hair is shiny

 **SpaceIdiot** : true bc it's white

 **JesusTakeTheWheel** : My teeth are perfect

 **JesusTakeTheWheel** : My skirt is tiny

 **GorgeousTitties** : You were a bikini with a cloak over it whaddya think?

 **JesusTakeTheWheel** : It barely covers

 **JesusTakeTheWheel** : My perky hiney ;)

 **JesusTakeTheWheel** : My name is Karen

 **JesusTakeTheWheel** : I may not be smart

 **JesusTakeTheWheel** :...that's it

 **OriginalDespair** : Right

 **OriginalDespair** : We never really do this

 **OriginalDespair** : But how'd you like to have lunch with us this week?

 **MisterGlassman** : Oh, it's okay, I...

 **OriginalDespair** : No, no need for you to thank us

 **OriginalDespair** : There's no need to e v e n  s p e a k :)

 **kawaiidesu** : You're new and you don't know things

 **kawaiidesu** : You need good friends who can tell you what to think

 **kawaiidesu** : See you here same time tomorrow

 **JesusTakeTheWheel** : On Wednesdays, we wear pink!

 **OriginalDespair** : On Wednesdays,

 **kawaiidesu** : We wear

 **JesusTakeTheWheel** : PINK :3

 **MomOfTheYear** : This is the part where the song overlaps, right?

 **OriginalDespair** : Yes.

 **PhoneCharger** : I still don't know what's happening

 **GorgeousTitties** : I teach Kiibo the beauty of Mean Girls

**GorgeousTitties and 1 others went offline  
**

**Nyeh** : Great choice of cast, also, how do you add yourself to the chat?

 **kawaiidesu** : Wear something nice and grab a tray!

 **JesusTakeTheWheel** : Cause we don't do this everyday!

 **OriginalDespair** : Say here's where you belong!

 **OriginalDespair** : Say here's where you belong!

 **OriginalDespair** : No, really. Say it.

 **kawaiidesu** : S A Y

 **JesusTakeTheWheel** : Here's where you belong!

 **MisterGlassman** : Here's where I belong!

 **kawaiidesu** : Come sit with us tomorrow, it'll be fetch!

 **OriginalDespair** : Bye

**OriginalDespair left the chat**

* * *

Wednesday, May 1st, 11:23 am

Welcome to Hell *jazz hands*

**SpaceIdiot** : hi i'm sick

 **SpaceIdiot** : flu or something

 **SpaceIdiot** : i dunno

 **SpaceIdiot** : anyways if robots don't have dicks do they have vaginas?

 **PhoneCharger** : That's robophobic!

 **MomOfTheYear** : Go back to sleep Momota

 **SpaceIdiot** : Okay mom

**SpaceIdiot went offline  
**

**PianoIdiot** : There goes one idiot

 **LittleGremlin** : Down the stairs you go blonde idiot :)

 **PianoIdiot** : Pleaojewfiejrnfne4fnejinfiorhfuea[-

 **MisterGlassman** : WHAT HAPPENED

 **MisterGlassman** : OMA WHAT DID YOU DO???

 **EdgySmurf** : He pushed Akamatsu down the stairs

 **IFeelStabby** : jfc

 **SeesawDad** : Why did you type down the entire song to 'Meet the Plastics' earlier this morning?

 **GorgeousTitties** : It wasn't the entire song, Dad. Check your facts

 **avocado** : Rest in Pepperoni Momota

 **kawaiidesu** : He's not dead?

 **avocado** : He will die

 **SeesawDad** : Don't kill him

 **MisterGlassman** : Please ;n;

 **avocado** : What I'm just saying he will die because he will die in the future of course not now--

* * *

Wednesday, May 1st, 3:54 pm

ahoGAY

**BasicAhoge** : To clarify, me and Naegi have made up

 **BasicAhoge** : And now he owns a chick

 **TittyAhoge** : That reminds me

 **TittyAhoge** : I need to see Cheerio!

**TittyAhoge went offline  
**

**EggAhoge** : Who?

 **BigAhoge** : Hoshi's cat

 **HungryAhoge** : I'm in a mood for food now

 **AvocadoAhoge** : Mood

 **AvocadoAhoge** : Also now Kokichi is sobbing because there's no more Panta

 **HopeAhoge** : I'll give some of mine to him

 **BasicAhoge** : NAGITO I SWEAR LAST TIME YOU DID THAT YOU SPILLED ALL OF IT ONTO THE FLOOR AND IT HIT OUR MOST BEAUTIFUL PRECIOUS CARPET

 **PianoAhoge** : Do I see something?

 **PianoAhoge** : Hinata x Carpet

 **Kokichi'sAhoge** : pFFFFFT

 **AvocadoAhoge** : Kokichi is just going to the 77th dorms

 **BasicAhoge** : Okay, well, I'm gonna lock my boyfriend in his room and then I'll give Oma the drinks

**BasicAhoge and 2 others went offline  
**

**BigAhoge** : I'm...pretty concerned...now


	15. 15; rip doors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a door has been broken and akamatsu get another surprise from a certain someone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> akamatsu's reaction to her gift is me  
> i'm basically akamatsu at the end

Thursday, May 2nd, 1:34 am

Welcome to Hell *jazz hands*

**GorgeousTitties** : Who decided that underage drinking wasn't allowed?

 **PianoIdiot** : Damn it Miu, what did you do?

 **GorgeousTitties** : *pansexual sweating*

 **PureBoi** : Pan? Does Iruma-san like pans?

 **GorgeousTitties** : No Gonta, I like anyone no matter what they have inside their pants. I still have standards though

 **PhoneCharger** : Hey, Akamatsu used Iruma's given name

 **SpaceIdiot** : *can you feel the love tonight plays in the background*

 **PianoIdiot** : Really? Didn't notice, I get cranky when I'm woken up.

 **GorgeousTitties** : :'(

 **SpaceIdiot** : *it turns into the titanic*

* * *

Thursday, May 2nd, 7:58 am

Welcome to Hell *jazz hands*

**PureBoi** : Gonta sorry he broke door! That was ungentlemanly of Gonta! :((

 **EdgySmurf** : It's okay. It's also not your fault you broke the door knob.

 **MomOfTheYear** : I'll get someone to fix it later today and thank you for apologizing, that was very gentleman like.

 **PureBoi** : :D

* * *

Thursday, May 2nd, 10:45 am

**Amami Rantaro >> Iruma Miu**

**Amami Rantaro** : Do you think we can summon the author of the story?

 **Iruma Miu** : Do whatever you want Playboy I don't have a death wish

 **Amami Rantaro** : I do

 **Iruma Miu** : What?

 **Amami Rantaro** : Hey, I have an idea that doesn't involve fourth wall breaking

 **Iruma Miu** : Spill it

* * *

Thursday, May 2nd, 11:11 am

Welcome to Hell *jazz hands*

**SpaceIdiot** : It's 11:11, make a wish!

 **IFeelStabby** : I wish you to be gone

 **SpaceIdiot** : :(

 **IFeelStabby** :...fine, I wish Iruma would stop being a thot

 **GorgeousTitties** : When pigs start sprouting angel wings and start flying, Tsunkawa

 **SpaceIdiot** : Maybe I'll ask Tanaka about that

 **GorgeousTitties** : NO PLEASE DON'T

 **IFeelStabby** : ***You try calling for help**

 **IFeelStabby** : ***But nobody came =)**

* * *

Thursday, May 2nd, 4:21 pm

**Iruma Miu >> ** **Akamatsu Kaede**

**Iruma Miu** : Hey Akatflatsu, I have a surprise for you. Meet me in your lab

 **Akamatsu Kaede** : Uh...I'm currently really scared???

 **Iruma Miu** : Why?

 **Iruma Miu** : Trust me, your piano is still in one piece

**Iruma Miu sent 1 picture  
**

**Akamatsu Kaede** : Ah, thank God

 **Akamatsu Kaede** : I guess I'll see you there then. Please don't be anything bad

 **Iruma Miu** : It's not

* * *

Thursday, May 2nd, 4:23 pm

Class Reps and Deputies (the cool ones)

**Akamatsu** : OHMYFUCKINGATUAGODIDONTKNOWANYMORE

 **Saihara** : Akamatsu, what's wrong?

 **Akamatsu** : OHMY FUCKING LORD I R U MA

**Akamatsu sent 1 picture  
**

**Hinata** : wh a t  i s  t h a t

 **Kirigiri** : I was just checking up on Peep, I come back on my phone and see a monstrosity

 **Saihara** : WHY DID IRUMA THINK CREATING A FURBY PIANO WAS A GREAT IDEA?!

 **Akamatsu** : SHE QUOTE-ON-QUOTE SAID: "I've made you a wonderful gift created by the gorgeous girl inventor Iruma Miu!"

 **Akamatsu** : LITTLE DOES SHE KNOW, I HAVE A GIGANTIC FEAR OF FURBIES

 **Naegi** : How are you scared of furbies?

 **Nanami** : Not another life story

 **Akamatsu** : Shush, I know it's hard being class rep of an annoying class but be nicer please.

 **Nanami** : Ya

 **Akamatsu** : Anyways, one day me and Kameko, my twin sister, got furbies. I was so happy to get it but didn't get warned about them switching personalities.

 **Akamatsu** : Firb got the angry one? I don't know I just threw it out of a window and got grounded

 **Hinata** : Sounds like Saihara

 **Saihara** : yOU DON'T KNOW ME THAT WELL

 **Nanami** : Keep it down

 **Nanami** : I want to enjoy playing Mystic Messenger

 **Kirigiri** : Oh that

 **Kirigiri** : I'm gonna try out Webkinz

 **Naegi** : wHAT THE FUCK KYOKO

* * *

Thursday, May 2nd, 5:27 pm

Welcome to Hell *jazz hands*

**GorgeousTitties** : Uh, I think I made a mistake

 **MomOfTheYear** : What did you do this time?

 **GorgeousTitties** : Okay, this was just an accident.

 **GorgeousTitties** : I made something for Akaflatsu. I put it in her lab and told her to come there. She arrived and screamed and started crying and hid in a corner, doing stuff on her phone.

 **MisterGlassman** : She explained it in the Class Reps and Deputies chat. She has a fear of furbies because of it's personality change.

 **SpaceIdiot** : That used to scare me

 **EdgySmurf** : I'm also scared of it.

 **EdgySmurf** : Now there is a gigantic furby, I'm scared.

 **LittleGremlin** : Oh my Atua...it's beautiful

 **GorgeousTitties** : Well, the twit likes it

 **LittleGremlin** : IT'S AS BAD AS YONAGA'S STATUE

 **JesusTakeTheWheel** : How dare you insult me and Atua 3:<

 **MisterGlassman** : Guys, please cut it out.

 **SeesawDad** : I'll make dinner today.

 **MomOfTheYear** : Thank you. I'll rest now. Kiibo, please wake me up when dinner is finished.

 **PhoneCharger** : I will.

**MomOfTheYear went offline  
**

**avocado** : sHE'S OFFLINE

 **SeesawDad** : KIIBO YOU'RE IN CHARGE

 **SeesawDad** : I'M BEING TAKEN AWAY

**SeeawDad went offline  
**

**PhoneCharger** : WHY DID YOU GUYS SHOVE HIM OUT THE WINDOW

 **LittleGremlin** : Well, we had to do something about him.

* * *

Thursday, May 2nd, 7:06 pm

**Hinata Hajime >> Akamatsu Kaede**

**Hinata Hajime** : Akamatsu, Nanami and Komaeda want the piano. We'll come over by your lab and get it

 **Akamatsu Kaede** : bLEESs AtuAAAAAAA

 **Hinata Hajime** : You're not okay

 **Akamatsu Kaede** : yes because i'll have nightmares

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i own two furbies and am scared of them  
> to make it even worse, it's in my room


	16. 16; flashback pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what happened after the first flashback chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi sorry if you don't like these flashback to the first day of school chapters  
> i have no inspiration for what will happen that day  
> but the next is day is saturday  
> and that means that oma would be visiting the amami household  
> also more nail painting

Friday, May 3rd, 6:17 am

Welcome to Hell *jazz hands*

**avocado** : heyo guys

 **avocado** : flashback part 2 because the author is lazy

 **kawaiidesu** : MOM PLEASE STOP HIM FROM FOURTH WALL BREAKING

 **MomOfTheYear** :...

 **MomOfTheYear** : What do you mean by 'fourth wall'? I'm concerned

 **avocado** : tHEY DON'T KNOW WHAT HAPPENED AFTER THE LAST FLASHBACK

 **MisterGlassman** : Oh, so basically the time you were hiding because Shirogane was going to kill you and you were on in the groupchat late?

 **kawaiidesu** : okay now i'm confused

* * *

Saihara walked to the kitchen. There had bound to be some people there. Besides, he hadn't eaten much that day. Ran out of food and no time to buy anything in a small supermarket. He looked at the time on his phone. 8:20 in the morning, 10 minutes until the morning announcement started and everyone had to go to the auditorium. 

There in the kitchen was the maid he had seen before earlier. He doesn't even know her name. If only he didn't run off earlier.

"Oh, you're back. Are you feeling alright?" She turned towards him, noticing the detective's presence. He pulled his cap down, hiding part of his face behind it. "Mm...well, I-I guess I'm alright." He answered the question after a few seconds of silence. "I'm glad you're feeling better." The female with sandy blonde hair with a green tint to it spoke with a warm smile on her face. She really looked like someone you could trust.

"I'm Tojo Kirumi, the Ultimate Maid. You ran off right before I had the chance to introduce myself." She told the male who was shorter than her by two inches. "O-oh, sorry about that..." Saihara apologized, feeling even more guilty about it.

"There was no need to apologize." Tojo said and looked around the kitchen more. "I have finally arrived. Atua told me I wouldn't be late." A voice hollered from the entrance. The cyan haired detective decided to take a look who it was. He was curious and...who is this Atua person? There by the doorway stood a female with dark skin, round, blue eyes and ivory white hair that is loosely tied into two wavy pony tails. "Oh, hello there! You must be one of my classmates, right? I'm Yonaga Angie, the Ultimate Artist." She said, walking closer to him and letting go of her two suitcases and single bag.

"O-Oh, um, Saihara Shuichi. I'm the Ultimate Detective. I don't really think I deserve the title though..." He introduced himself to the newcomer. "Oh, but Atua says otherwise!" Yonaga said, putting both her hands together that looked like she was praying. "Atua?" The grey eyed one raised a brow, confused on who she was talking about. "He is my island's god! He will guide me through my life and tells me many things! If he requests something, I can't just deny it." She explained.

 _Her island's god? She must be from outside of Japan._ Saihara thought. She did seem like a foreigner.

"Hey, can you donate some blood to me?" The albino asked out of the blue. The startled the male wearing a cap. "W-what?" "Nyahaha~ But I will need some blood for a ritual later." The blue eyed foreigner said with a small laugh. "Well, I'll go to my room now. Bye-yonara!" She waved goodbye before getting her luggage and walking to the girls side. The feminine looking male stared as she walked off.

She was quite...interesting.

"We have to go now. It's 2 minutes before the announcement starts." Tojo startled him as she put her hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry for startling you." She apologized. "I-It's okay." The emo looking detective said, still shaking a bit but gave her a small smile. "Alright, you go on ahead. I'm gonna inform the others." The green eyed female spoke before going back to the kitchen. Saihara didn't even know where the auditorium was.

How can he go there? He doesn't want to get help from new people, it's going to awkward and he'll get nervous and anxious...

"Alright, everyone go to the auditorium now!" Someone was banging pots. "Alright, alright! Stop this shit at once!" Someone said using foul language. It seemed to be coming from the girl dorms. The cyan haired was about to exit the 79's dormitories when someone approached him.

Akamatsu.

"I'm...sorry about earlier. I couldn't help but feel guilty about it." She apologized with a small frown on her face. "It's okay, it w-wasn't your fault." The detective stuttered, looking away from the girl. "Well, wanna go to the auditorium together?" She asked.

"Yes. I-I don't want to get help g-going there." He answered. "Oh yeah, you don't know where everything is. The auditorium is..." The pianist opened up the map and searched for the place the two of them would need to be in in a minute. "At the far right of the school. We just need to go inside the school and turn right." She told him with a cheerful smile.

The timid male smiled back.

The two of them would make great friends.

* * *

Friday, May 3rd, 2:24 pm

Welcome to Hell *jazz hands*

**GorgeousTitties** : Do you have a fucking death wish Amami?

 **avocado** : y e s


	17. 17; family visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> even the amami family isn't normal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 50% actual story with actual writing  
> 15% chatfic  
> 35% introduction to the sisters because i'm too lazy to write out all of the introductions

Saturday, May 4th, 7:31 am

Welcome to Hell *jazz hands*

**avocado** : OKAY KOKICHI WE LEAVE AT 9

 **LittleGremlin** : I HEARD YOU WERE FILTHY RICH

 **avocado** : YES

 **avocado** : ANYWAYS GET READY BEFORE THAT

 **LittleGremlin** : FINE RANTARO JUST BUY A PATIENT ASS

 **kawaiidesu** : stop using caps when you get just scream at each other

 **LittleGremlin** : But then it would wake up my beloved Saihara-chan! :'(

 **MisterGlassman** : I was awake before this conversation started?

 **LittleGremlin** : Hey, will you miss me????

 **avocado** : g a y

 **Lesbian** : m h m  _s n i f f  s n i f f_

 **GorgeousTitties** : Thought you didn't like boys?

 **Lesbian** : s h u sh  i t ' s  t h e  g a y

 **Lesbian** : w e  l g b t q +  p e e p s  g o t  t o  s u p p o r t  e a c h  o t h e r

 **GorgeousTitties** : u rite m8

 **MisterGlassman** :...no

 **LittleGremlin** : wAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

 **avocado** : ouch

 **MomOfTheYear** : Oma, Amami, when will you come back?

 **avocado** : not tomorrow

 **LittleGremlin** : uwu

 **LittleGremlin** : I'm going to get ready

**LittleGremlin and 1 others went offline**

**IFeelStabby went online**

**IFeelStabby** : A day without Kokichi, finally

 **PianoIdiot** : You used his first name

 **SpaceIdiot** : I knew my Maki Roll was a softie!

**IFeelStabby went offline**

* * *

Saturday, May 4th, 9:00 am

Welcome to Hell *jazz hands*

**PureBoi** : Goodbye Amami-san and Oma-san! Be happy! :D

 **avocado** : absolutely yes please no sad things author

 **kawaiidesu** : I'm this close to murdering you

 **avocado** : you're standing far away from me so you're not that close to murdering me :)

 **LittleGremlin** : BYE MOM BYE DAD BYE SAIHARA-CHAN BYE OTHER PEOPLE AND ROBOT

 **PhoneCharger** : Hey! That's robophobic! Please be nicer towards me, don't know why I have to be the target!

 **LittleGremlin** : You're the only robot around here Kiiboy!

 **MomOfTheYear** : Goodbye boys, see you soon. Have a safe trip

 **SeesawDad** : Take care of yourselves

 **MisterGlassman** : Why do we have to text to say this?

* * *

After a one or two hour ride on the train, the two ultimates finally arrived in the city where the light green haired's male parents are, well, it's both their parents since the Supreme Leader is now a part of his family. "Are you sure you can remember all their names?" Amami asked while walking over there.

They're walking because it's healthy.

"Hm...I learned my fellow D.I.C.E members' names in one day! I think I'll be able to!" The shorter one answered confidently. He had a smile on his pale face. "Alright then." The taller continued to look forward. "Wow, is that your place?" Oma asked with a gasp. He saw a large mansion in his sight. "Mhm." The green eyed teen nodded, humming a response. "It looks amazing! You weren't lying!" The blackish purple haired boy said with a grin.

"Of course I didn't. Lying is your thing." The taller said. "Yep!" The shorter put on a wide grin on his face.

Once arriving at the front door, the adventurer rang the doorbell.

It sounded like there was a stampede after the door rung. "ONII-SAN IS HERE!" "OH MY GOD ONII-SAN IS BETTER THAN MARIKO-NEE!" "HEY!" "THERE'S NO NEED TO CAUSE A STAMPEDE! CHIKAKO, WATCH IT! YOU ALMOST BROKE THE DAMN VASE AGAIN!" Amami sweat dropped at hearing that but Oma had no problem with it.

The door opened and there stood 10 girls. Some of them looked more like their brother, others just similar features.

"Is it just me or is he short?" A female with light green hair just like her brother and dull yellow eyes asked the rest of her sisters, eyeing the purple eyed boy. "Hey! Watch it! One day, I'll be as tall as Mt. Everest!" He said with a pout. "That's not nice Nobuko." Their older brother said wit a frown.

"I feel he's like Shika-nii." A young girl around 6-7 questioned, tilting her head a bit. "Who?" Oma looked at the taller male. "Someone who is almost exactly like you." He responded. "Great! I wanna meet her!" The supreme leader walked inside with a skip and Amami followed.

**(If you're even going to ask, I'm going to refer Amami with his family name but his siblings with their given name. Why? Because I'm too lazy to change how I'm going to call avocado boy)**

"You must be Oma Kokichi. Welcome to the Amami family." A tall female, around her 40s, perhaps around 42-45, greeted the Panta loving teen with a warm smile. "Ah, thank you! Now, where is Shika?" He asked with a smile and the woman deadpanned. "Well, she's currently watching Yumi, the youngest child. She doesn't even dare to do anything to small children." She answered.

"Well, let's just gather in the living room." A teenaged female said with a smile. She looked like Amami except her hair was darker and eyes were lighter.

So they all gathered in the living room.

"We need to introduce ourselves. I'll start. I'm Mariko and I'm the second oldest and in-charge of my sisters when Rantaro isn't here." The girl from before started. "Boo, boring." A younger girl said, having her thumbs down. "She's very bossy and is a victim of Shika-nii's pranks!" She added to Mariko's introduction. The older female glared at her and the younger's expression didn't change a bit as she still had a smug smirk on her freckled face.

"I'm Usagi and I really don't wanna be here. I wanna sleep, thank you very much." The one sitting next to Mariko said. She had her light green hair in a messy bun and her amethyst eyes looked dull. She was very tired at the moment. "You shouldn't have stayed up all night doing whatever you do then!" The female looking similar to Usagi said with a slight growl. "Don't call me out! Call Rantaro out! He does that!" The tired looking girl pointed at the male who looked like them. "Hey!" He said and Oma was holding in his laughter.

"I'm Umeko. I don't really like you already." The similar looking girl to Usagi, except her eyes shone much brighter, introduced herself. "No one told me they were here already!" A voice came from the hallway. _Probably Shika._ Oma thought and he grinned.

The female had green eyes like Amami and had pale blue hair and entered the living room, trying to do cart wheels (horribly failed) and ended with a split (couldn't even do it right). "I'm the gymnast in this family!" The young girl who was probably 6 years old yelled with a pout. "That's why I suck at it." Shika said with a blank expression and sat down beside Umeko who ignored her presence.

"I'm Shika and Mariko is my favorite person to prank! She can't even try to kill me!" The light bluenette said with a wide grin. "I like you already!" Oma said. "Oh Atua bless us please." Amami prayed to Yonaga's god.

"A...tua?" A girl around the age of 3 asked, sitting on Mariko's lap. 

* * *

In conclusion because I'm unholy hecking lazy, 

The oldest sister: Mariko

A bit uptight and bossy, wouldn't be if her sisters were easier to take care of. She cares about them but it's hard to not dislike them.

The second oldest: Usagi

Usagi doesn't really think about the consequences of her actions. She acts without thinking but is pretty damn smart. The older twin of Umeko.

The third oldest: Umeko

Umeko is actually really kind hearted but if you made a bad impression or if she is irritated a single bit, her mood is way different. The younger twin of Usagi.

The fourth oldest: Shika

Shika is a prankster with inappropriate. Once in a room full of people who aren't innocent anymore, she will say all her dirty thoughts out loud. She can react to any situation quickly and has a creative mind.

The fifth oldest: Ryoko (the one who said Mariko's introduction was boring)

Ryoko is ready to call out anyone on anything. She's 12 years old and luckily, not in an emo phase (perhaps not yet?). Too bad she's in the phase where she currently doesn't like anyone, if it even is a phase. Ryoko can be softened once around cute things, especially her younger sister Yumi. Has light green hair and mint green eyes.

The sixth oldest: Takako (the one who asked if Oma seemed short or not)

Takako is blunt and straight forward. She's intelligent and gets excellent grades in any subject that she can use her brain with. Is a lover of food. Well, everyone is but she is known in the family for it and also having good grades.

The seventh oldest: Ritsuko

Ritsuko is very outgoing but too gullible for her own good. She is Shika's second favorite person to prank because of how easily she believes things. Though, she is able to notice when a pattern starts happening and sometimes isn't as gullible as she usually is. Has brown hair and emerald green eyes.

The eight oldest: Yoko

Yoko loves reading books and at least carries one with her everywhere she goes. When reading a book, she won't look away from it until she's finished reading. She usually bumps into any place possible when reading a book and honestly doesn't mind a single bit.

The ninth oldest: Amaya (the one who felt that Oma was going to be like Shika)

Amaya is an agile child with a carefree attitude. She's open to opinions and sometimes acts more mature than normal kids of her age. She's very stubborn though.

The tenth oldest: Chikako

Chikako is the clumsiest person in the family. She can trip on thin air, break anything, you name it. She's not really proud of it (no one should really be) but doesn't even change her clumsiness. She's a person with a loud mouth and is the worst at keeping secrets.

The second youngest: Sadayo (the one sitting on Mariko's lap)

Sadayo is a young timid child who is too shy to talk to anyone she meets unless it's her family. She's very curious and will do anything to find out what something is or what it does or whatever made her curious.

The youngest: Yumi

Yumi is still a young child, still 1 years old (almost two). Whenever she wants something, she cries really loud. Even if the others don't like it, they can stand her cuteness.


	18. 18; oh noes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> one person has a flashback to possibly one of the worst moment of their lives
> 
> (this chapter is def way longer than the rest)  
> (well currently)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw; homophobia  
> if you are sensitive about these things, please skip to the next chapter and i'll summarize things in the most simple way so you didn't miss anything

Sunday, May 5th, 8:12 am

Welcome to Hell *jazz hands*

**GorgeousTitties** : Get your tits and dicks in here because I need to ask y'all something!

 **GorgeousTitties** : Do robots have dicks?

 **GorgeousTitties** : Yeah, that's the question but I have an answer to it! Kiibs! Your dick is actually finished and multi-functional!

 **PhoneCharger** : N-No! There's no need to do that Iruma!

 **SeesawDad** : All I wanted was a peaceful day.

 **Lesbian** : At least two degenerates weren't here for most of the day yesterday!

 **LittleGremlin** : I have been wounded by my fellow comrade

 **Lesbian** : You're just a degenerate peasant

 **LittleGremlin** : oUCH

 **PianoIdiot** : This is the time where most people usually wake up on weekends. Mom is making breakfast.

 **avocado** : bREAKFAST

 **SeesawDad** : How was it with your family Amami?

 **avocado** : i feel regret for letting Kokichi meet Shika

 **SpaceIdiot** : who?

 **avocado** : My sister who is basically Kokichi

 **IFeelStabby** : fuck

* * *

Sunday, May 5th, 9:02 am

Class Reps and Deputies (the cool ones)

**Naegi** : Hello, today is Togami's birthday. He won't celebrate a party for it because he says something bad always happens on his birthday but this time nothing bad will happen!

 **Kirigiri** : Stop jinxing everything.

 **Naegi** : I SAID

 **Akamatsu** : You typed.

 **Naegi** : >:(

 **Hinata** : Happy Birthday to the real Togami!

 **Nanami** : Tell him I said happy birthday as well.

 **Kirigiri** : He would ignore it.

 **Kirigiri** : He thinks you're mere peasants

 **Saihara** : Never thought we were still in the medieval time.

 **Akamatsu** : Earlier this morning, Chabashira was calling Oma a peasant and you don't think anything about it?

 **Saihara** : whoops

 **Nanami** : Have fun, I'm still tired

 **Hinata** : I thought I told you to sleep at 9?

 **Nanami** : Oh, I thought you meant 4 am

 **Hinata** : jfc

 **Kirigiri** : Even the class reps and deputies aren't sane

 **Kirigiri** : Well, the 76th are a tad bit more sane than us but yesterday the clumsy one fell off the roof even though she wasn't even closed to the edge.

 **Naegi** : Hey Kyoko, wanna see Peep?

 **Kirigiri** : Okay

**Kirigiri and 1 others went offline**

**Nanami** : Have a great day

**Nanami went offline**

**Saihara** : Let's just get out of here

 **Hinata** : Agree

 **Akamatsu** : Phat agree

**Everyone is offline**

* * *

Sunday, May 5th, 11:24 am

Welcome to Hell *jazz hands*

**JesusTakeTheWheel** : Does anyone want to join my ritual?

 **Nyeh** : Nyeh...I guess

 **Lesbian** : If Yumeno's going, I'm going!

 **PureBoi** : Gonta want to but Gonta can not! He see butterfly and want to catch it!

 **PureBoi** : Hoshi-san helping Gonta!

 **EdgeSmurf** : I sure am.

 **kawaiidesu** : What's for lunch?

 **GorgeousTitties** : McDonald's Happy Meal

 **MisterGlassman** : wHy DoEsN't It MaKe Me HaPpY????

 **PianoIdiot** : Saihara are you okay?

 **MisterGlassman** : Is anyone okay?

 **EdgySmurf** : no

 **avocado** : no

 **kawaiidesu** :

 **kawaiidesu** : please get sum help

 **EdgySmurf** : Gonta helps me with my happiness

 **PureBoi** : Gonta glad he can help! :D

 **SpaceIdiot** : Saihara, my sidekick, you're not you without your snickers

 **MisterGlassman** : I want french fries

 **SeesawDad** : I thought you were going to make lunch Tojo?

 **MomOfTheYear** : Not anymore, we're ordering McDonald's. Thank Iruma for it

 **GorgeousTitties** : FINALLY MY WONDERFUL IDEAS HAVE BEEN ACKNOWLEDGED!

 **LittleGremlin** : What a great idea mom! Thank you for suggesting McDonald's

 **IFeelStabby** : Sorry to break it to you Iruma---

 **PhoneCharger** : She got angry and broke the dick she made for me

 **PhoneCharger** : Thank God

 **JesusTakeTheWheel** : Atua*

 **PhoneCharger** : Yes, sorry

* * *

Sunday, May 5th, 1:04 pm

Welcome to Hell *jazz hands*

**kawaiidesu** : Hey, just a random question that I thought of, hope no one minds this but what is your sexuality?

 **GorgeousTitties** : I've said it before but I'm a proud pansexual!

 **JesusTakeTheWheel** : I'm pansexual as well!

 **Lesbian** : Look at my name

 **PhoneCharger** : Pansexual

 **PianoIdiot** : Looks like the pans came out of the kitchen cabinet

 **PianoIdiot** : Bi

 **LittleGremlin** : I'm the Ultimate Gay!

 **SpaceIdiot** : Bi

 **IFeelStabby** : Asexual heteromantic...

 **Nyeh** : Bi...n y e h

 **PureBoi** : ???

 **EdgySmurf** : He currently doesn't know. I'm ace

 **avocado** : ace

 **kawaiidesu** : Okay, well, CHABASHIRA HERE'S A FELLOW LESBEAN

 **MomOfTheYear** : I currently have no idea

 **SeesawDad** : I'm currently not comfortable with that question.

 **kawaiidesu** : aight, that's fine

 **PianoIdiot** : Hey Saihara, what about you?

**MisterGlassman went offline  
**

**avocado** : we fucked up didn't we?

* * *

Sunday, May 5th, 1:07 pm

Class Reps and Deputies (the cool ones)

**Akamatsu** : Hey Naegi, Kirigiri

 **Akamatsu** : Togami still has something bad happening on his birthday

 **Naegi** : What is it?

 **Akamatsu** : Well, a certain topic was mentioned and I think Saihara is uncomfortable with it and went offline and I've been informed he locked the door to his room.

 **Nanami** : I do hope he's alright.

 **Kirigiri** : He can still read the chat, y'know?

 **Hinata** : Yes so we must say positive things in here!

* * *

Sexuality.

Why had they have to talk about that?

Saihara didn't mind a few times where his classmates thought he and Oma had something between them because his friends are just plain chaotic. What did he even expect from them?

Well, not this topic.

He turned off his phone after going offline and buried himself in a pile of blankets and pillows. He didn't want to think about it again.

_Young Saihara, perhaps in second grade, sat down at his desk, looking down. He didn't have any friends at school, was the quiet type. Kids in his class thought he was weird for being alone and not talking to others. They all tried to become friends with the cyan haired boy but each time he would stay quiet and even run off so they all gave up._

_It was something he got used to. Nothing new._

_"Hey, is this your pencil?" He was too busy in his thoughts that the voice made him jump in his seat. He turned to see a raven haired male with lime green eyes and had a sweet smile on his face. His stomach felt weird. Why? He didn't know. The grey eyed second grader just thought he was scared of interacting with him._

_"U-uh, yes..." Saihara answered, taking the pencil. "Okay! What's your name? I'm Haruo!" The other boy introduced himself. "E-erm...S-Shuichi..." The more timid one said, his voice slowly become a whisper. "You know, I like that name!" Haruo said, flashing a grin as he sat down on the seat by the desk that was to the left of the other boy. "R-really?" The cyan haired boy asked, looking up. Haruo hummed a response._

_"Too bad you don't have any friends. You seem like a nice person!" He said._

_"Wanna be my friend?" The green eyed boy asked. "Haruo, go back to your desk!" A girl told him. Right, he didn't sit next to Saihara. Saihara wasn't fond of the girl on her left. Michi. Michi wasn't that nice of a person._

_He still wondered why his stomach felt weird, his face was heating up and why he couldn't breathe the next few times he talked to Haruo._

_Sadly, in fourth grade, Haruo moved to a country far away from Japan. That saddened the shyer one a lot. He was close to him, even if he would run away at times (he made excuses like that he needed to go to the restroom). "Maybe I'll see you soon Shu-chan!" Were the last words the ravenette said before leaving._

_In the last year of Junior High, Saihara was looking through old pictures when he found a picture with him and Haruo. He didn't know it was him though at first. He was confused until he remembered the raven hair the boy would sometimes have in a ponytail, the lime green eyes that he could forever stare into and the sweet, gentle smile he would always have._

_"Oh yeah, Haruo." The boy wearing the cap said. He still remembered his stomach feeling weird, his face heating up, sweaty palms. That's what happened when he was around the more confident friend of his. The emo looking male was confused why he felt that._

_Why?_

_Why..._

_Was it love?_

_..._

_Saihara didn't know. He honestly didn't want to know. But he was curious to find out. Should he? His curiosity took over and searched if it was possible to fall in love with a boy if you were a boy yourself. It was._

_It was possible. It indeed was._

_Saihara felt a bit happier. At least now he knew what he was feeling. Love. He loved Haruo. If only he figured it out sooner._

_"Shuichi!" His mother's voice called. It wasn't particularly yelling but it startled him as she opened the door. "Hey, what are you looking at?" She asked. The boy panicked. No, he couldn't let her see it. He immediately closed the laptop and held a tight grip on it as he held it close to his chest. "Shuichi, you have no reason to hide anything from me." The adult said and when she saw her son letting his guard down, she immediately took it and opened it._

_There she saw it._

_Multiple websites to see if it was possible to fall in love with the same gender._

_Her eyes widened with shock. She looked at the screen, there her child, screen, child, screen, child, screen, child, SCREEN, CHILD._

_"I will NOT have a child who is a FAGGOT!" She yelled, throwing the laptop. Fortunately for Saihara, he caught it but that was the only good thing that happened. "YOU'RE NOT GAY AND YOU'LL NEVER BE! UNDERSTAND, YOUNG MAN?!" She stomped her way closer to her son who backed away. He was scared. Scared for his life. "DID YOU HEAR ME?!" The adult who was in her early 40s questioned, raising her voice._

_"Honey, what's going on?" Saihara's father came to check up on what was happening._

_"SHUICHI IS A FAGGOT! HE LOOKED UP IF HE COULD LIKE BOYS! HE CANNOT!" The adult's wife answered, yelling. "Honey, please, calm down---" "Shut up!" The woman silenced her husband. She looked back at her son with an angry look. "He's a fucking disgrace! I'll never look at him the same way again!" She yelled before marching off._

_It was a lot to process what was happening. You thought that everything was going to be fine. You figured out who you are and you're glad you found out and accepted it but right at that moment, one of your parents walks in, finds out what you did and called you many hurtful things and you thought you loved them._

_Saihara couldn't help but start crying. His father had left to go to his mother, trying to calm her down as the young boy could still hear the yelling. He was a disgrace to his family. He was nothing more than a disgrace. His mom said so. She and him were so close yet now she hates him with all her heart._

_The boy wouldn't leave his room for the day. He still had school the next day. It sucks. It would be better if the next day was the weekend. Perhaps not as his mother would be at home during the weekends..._

_The rest of his thoughts were a blur as he silently cried himself to sleep._

Saihara didn't like thinking about it.

There was a knock on the door. "Saihara? It's me, Akamatsu, I also have Oma and Momota with me. The rest wanted to check up on you but we have decided that the people who are the closest to you should go and comfort you." Akamatsu said from the other side. The detective thought for a while. His eyes were red and puffy, his nose was still runny. "I can't just leave my sidekick alone while he's like this! It's my duty as your friend to be there for you while you're in your worst moments." Luminary of the Stars, Momota Kaito said.

Maybe he should open the door. They seem to care about him.

So he did. The grey eyed teen unlocked the door and opened it to see concerned looks on the faces of the people closest to him. 

"Are you okay Shuichi?" Oma asked, noticing his red eyes and him sniffing every few seconds. "Just...come in...." The taller spoke, his voice in a whisper and let his friends come inside.

"Hey, tell us what's wrong. We're here to listen to your troubles." Akamatsu said, sitting down beside Saihara on his bed. Momota sat down on the chair and Oma sat down on the floor. "Well...the topic just...it reminded me of things. It wasn't great..." The feminine looking male started explaining. The three listened as he explained.

"After that, I was sent to my Uncle's house. My mom didn't want to see me anymore. I wouldn't be surprised if she replaced me..." The boy said. "Hey, it might not be so great with your parents but the rest of us accept you for who you are!" Momota said with a smile. "Mhm! I also really hate your mom, maybe I'll ask Maki to kill her!" Oma said with a cheery grin.

"Now, that's too far Oma." The pianist looked at the Panta loving boy. "But Momota is correct. We are here and we accept you. There's no need to worry about anything. If you have anything that's troubling you, just ask any of us for advice and we'll be glad to help!" She then turned back to Saihara who smiled.

"Thanks..." He said. "No problem!" The male with the goatee said before they all left the room.

* * *

Sunday, May 5th, 1:40 pm

Welcome to Hell *jazz hands*

**kawaiidesu** : I hope he's okay. It's my fault.

 **avocado** : Like I said a few seconds ago, it's not. You just didn't know it would upset him.

 **MisterGlassman** : Hey guys, I'm back.

 **MisterGlassman** : I'm feeling better now. Thank you all for caring about me.

 **MomOfTheYear** : We're glad that you're feeling better Saihara. You can tell us when you're having a problem or when you're uncomfortable about something, say it immediately instead of staying silent.

 **Nyeh** : Do you mind explaining what happened?

 **MisterGlassman** : No, not at all. Back in second grade, I had my first ever friend, Haruo. He was sweet and just the best person I've ever met. I didn't realize that I had feelings for him. In fourth grade, he moved away and I was alone again with no friends. In the last year of junior high, I remember looking through old pictures and saw a picture of me and Haruo. I then remembered how I felt and searched the internet if I could fall in love with boys, even if I was one. My mom found out and she got angry with me and called me horrible things. My dad didn't mind it at all but I was sent to my Uncle's house a few days after that.

 **GorgeousTitties** : LET'S GO FIND SAIHARA'S MOM AND K I L L HER FOR UPSETTING OUR DETECTIVE FRIEND SHERLOCK HOMOS

**LittleGremlin changed MisterGlassman to SherlockHomos  
**

**PianoIdiot** : NOT YOU TOO IRUMA I DON'T NEED ANOTHER PERSON WANTING TO KILL HIS MOM

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey did i do great because i'm not sure ;w;


	19. 19; nyoom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> new ultimate titles? woo!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> saihara is much happier and more comfortable about his identity. precious  
> anyways short chapter with random things thrown in there at the last moment. next chapter there will be more stuff

Monday, May 6th, 7:45 am

Welcome to Hell *jazz hands*

**MomOfTheYear** : Get your asses down here or else we're leaving you behind.

 **Nyeh** : I'm coming down stairs m o m

**Nyeh went offline  
**

**JesusTakeTheWheel** : Yumeno is still in bed :3

 **Lesbian** : Yep

 **Lesbian** : She noticed the text messages I think she's gonna hex us! ;n;

 **LittleGremlin** : What a sad life for the gays.

 **SherlockHomos** : Oma why is this my new name

 **LittleGremlin** : Cheezus Chips we already talked about it yesterday

 **GorgeousTitties** :

 **GorgeousTitties** : Cheezus Chips?

 **kawaiidesu** : i'm hungry i'm coming for the food mom

**kawaiidesu went offline  
**

**SpaceIdiot** : nyoooooooooooooooooooooooom

* * *

Monday, May 6th, 9:22 am

ahoGAY

**PianoAhoge** : Hey, who is the Ultimate Gay?

 **BigAhoge** : I'm going into hiding

**BigAhoge went offline  
**

**TittyAhoge** : IT'S OBVIOUSLY ME, GORGEOUS GIRL INVENTOR IRUMA MIU!

 **BasicAhoge** : Me and my boyfriend, shut it

 **HopeAhoge** : wuv u 2 ;3

 **Kokichi'sAhoge** : Me and my future boyfriend, shut it or I'll get someone to kill you

 **AvocadoAhoge** : Cheezus Chips

 **EggAhoge** : w h y

 **EggAhoge** : Kiibo, where are you? I'm going into hiding as well

**EggAhoge went offline**

* * *

Monday, May 6th, 12:39 pm

The Mono's and the Mi's

**Monotaro** : Because of what's happening with the 77th, 78th and the 79th, who is the Ultimate Gay?

 **Usami** : NO WE ARE NOT STARTING THIS

 **Monomi** : uWAAAAAAAAAAAAAH

 **Monokuma** : Hands down Oma fite me if you want to

 **Monodam** : Basic one and crazy one

 **Monokid** : Hinata and Komaeda?

 **Monosuke** : I vote Hinata for Ultimate Tsundere

 **Monophanie** : Yes, Hinata is the Ultimate Tsundere. We got him a talent!

 **Monotaro** : Forgot he was talentless but still in the 77th because one day Monokuma was on drugs and he was being nice

 **Monokuma** : BLAME KIZAKURA

 **Monokid** : THANK THE HEAVENS IM NOT BLAMED

 **Monodam** : You smoke weed

 **Monomi** : I-I...maybe we should stop debating?

 **Usami** : Monotaro, can you turn back time?

 **Monotaro** : I wish I could so the fights the students keep happening doesn't happen

 **Monosuke** : I don't know if that's how it actually works anymore---

* * *

"ALRIGHT STUDENTS IN THE MAIN COURSE! ON THE NOTICE BOARD WE HAVE ASSIGNED YOU NEW TALENTS FOR THE DAY SO KEEP ARGUING WHO THE ULTIMATE GAY IS OR ELSE WE'LL KILL YOU!" Whoever was announcing that said. No one knew who. Perhaps one of the teachers who are in a group called the Monokubs?

* * *

Monday, May 6th, 12:56 pm

Welcome to Hell *jazz hands*

**LittleGremlin** : I AM THE ULTIMATE GAY!

 **SherlockHomos** : Me too...

 **LittleGremlin** :

 **LittleGremlin** : WE'RE MATCHING SAIHARA-CHAN! LET ME CHANGE MY NAME!

**LittleGremlin changed his name to LittleGay  
**

**GorgeousTitties** : Ultimate Slut...

 **MomOfTheYear** : Mine is not surprising

 **PhoneCharger** : WHY DO THE FACULTY MEMBERS HAVE TO BE SO ROBOPHOBIC?!

 **avocado** : I got a copy of the list for us. I'm the Ultimate Avocado, Shinguji's the Ultimate Creep, Tojo's the Ultimate Mom, Shirogane is the Ultimate Hentai Lover, Yumeno is the Ultimate Sleeper, Chabashira's the Ultimate Feminist, Yonaga's the Ultimate Prophet, we all know the two gays, Akamatsu's the Ultimate Hanger, Iruma's the Ultimate Slut (not surprised), Gokuhara's the Ultimate Innocent Boy, Hoshi's the Ultimate Edgelord, Kiibo's the Ultimate Toaster,  Momota's the Ultimate Idiot and Harukawa's the Ultimate Stab Stab

 **IFeelStabby** : *glances at name*

 **IFeelStabby** : I've been given the name against my will

 **SpaceIdiot** : HEY! I'M NOT AN IDIOT!

 **kawaiidesu** : Name says otherwise

 **PianoIdiot** : Hey...what is mine supposed to mean?

 **GorgeousTitties** : *Sayori flashbacks*

 **JesusTakeTheWheel** : s a y o n a r a

 **GorgeousTitties** : NO YONAGA YOU CREEPY CULT LOVING BITCH

**GorgeousTitties went offline  
**

**PhoneCharger** : Why did she say that?

 **PureBoi** : Why Iruma-san say mean things to Yonaga-san?

 **Nyeh** : I'll never understand that girl

 **PianoIdiot** :

 **PianoIdiot** : So the faculty are saying that I act like Sayori?

 **SherlockHomos** : Who wants to play DDLC?

 **LittleGay** : YES!

 **MomOfTheYear** : Not right now, we still have class

 **avocado** : damn it

* * *

Monday, May 6th, 5:01 pm

Class Reps and Deputies (the cool ones)

**Akamatsu** : WE'RE BOUT TO PLAY DDLC AND WE ARE INVITING THE 78TH AND 77TH INFORM THEM NOW

 **Hinata** : YES

 **Nanami** : FUCK

 **Nanami** : BUT YES I WANT TO CRY AGAIN

 **Naegi** : Nanami's fav was Monika wasn't it

 **Kirigiri** : I haven't played DDLC yet. What is it about?

 **Saihara** : IT'S A CUTE GAME!

* * *

Monday, May 6th, 9:48 pm

Class Reps and Deputies (the cool ones)

**Kirigiri** : It was a cute game but that was a coverup. It's a psychological horror game. I'll get more tissues for you guys and then we can all head back to our dorms and sleep.


	20. 20; oof

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> reserve course students are so noisy, it makes me exhausted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a question at the end  
> also uwu uwo owo

Tuesday, May 7th, 1:06 am

Welcome to Hell *jazz hands*

**SeesawDad** : Tojo's birthday is on May 10th, this Friday. Get ready.

 **LittleGremlin** : WHA T

* * *

Tuesday, May 7th, 9:00 am

Welcome to Hell *jazz hands*

**avocado** : TOJO MOM WHATEVER I SHOULD CALL YOU WE NEED TO PLAN A BIRTHDAY PARTY RIGHT NOW

 **MomOfTheYear** : No, there's no need to do that. I honestly don't mind not having a birthday party.

 **JesusTakeTheWheel** : You're under Atua's roof now, he's in charge.

 **PianoIdiot** : Did you hear the teacher say anything? I didn't ._.

 **GorgeousTitties** : There was no point in saying that right?

 **SherlockHomos** : We are going to have a birthday party. That's set in stone.

 **MomOfTheYear** : If you say so.

 **Lesbian** : WHAT THE FUCK THE SUBSTITUTE THREW YUMENO OUT THE WINDOW

 **EdgySmurf** : She wasn't even on her phone.

 **PureBoi** : Gonta sad! D:

 **SeesawDad** : The substitute is dead

 **LittleGay** : oh no :0

* * *

Tuesday, May 6th, 10:21 am

Class Reps and Deputies (the cool ones)

**Saihara** : Does anyone know why the hallways are crowded?

 **Naegi** : I think it has something to do with the Reserve Course students

 **Kirigiri** : They're currently protesting

 **Nanami** : Why?

 **Hinata** : They have different lunches than us. Monokuma loves seeing them eating their disgusting food. Any food from outside will be confiscated and eaten by the faculty.

 **Akamatsu** : Let's try to stop this.

 **Saihara** : On it.

 **Naegi** : Good luck!

* * *

Saihara turned off his phone and followed Akamatsu to where most of the Reserve Course students were heading to. He pushed through the crowds. "Hey, no need to push me around!" "Back off!" "He's an Ultimate, isn't he?" "Look at the uniform!" The students getting pushed said. The blondie in front of the detective heard it and grabbed her friend by the hand and dragged him.

She didn't want him to get trampled or get attacked by the Reserve Course students.

Why were they like this? It's about food.

Never mind, she should question the principal.

The cyan haired detective looked at some free space. Maybe there he could get their attention and hopefully they can resolve it without any harm? He tugged onto his friend's arm and she looked back with a raised eyebrow. The male pointed over to the place where there weren't any people there. Akamatsu got what he was trying to do and the two of them walked over there.

"Hey, can we get your attention please?" She asked the Reserve Course students.

"What is going on in here? We want to try and help with your problem!" She got their attention alright. "That's none of your business, missy." One of them snarled. "T-There was no need to say that. We just want to help, y'know?" Saihara said. Yes, the two of them were acting clueless. Why? The author doesn't question logic anymore.

"Then do something about the school lunches then!" Another one of the students yelled. The two ultimates looked at each other with a smile. "We know what to do." The pianist told them. "You can eat better lunches tomorrow." The detective continued. "I suppose that's good enough." And the problem was solved.

"Come on Saihara, we need to get back to class." The female turned towards her friend. He nodded and the two were about to walk off when someone touched the grey eyed teen's shoulder.

"Is that you Shu-chan?" He turned his head to see a male, perhaps around 6 feet with raven black hair tied into a pony tail and lime green eyes. He recognized him. Haruo. "You're hot." The detective blurted.

There was an awkward silence before the taller chuckled. "Are you trying to take him away from me?" Another voice said. It belonged to a male with brown hair and fiery red eyes, though his expression didn't seem to be angry. "O-oh, I'm sorry I didn't mean to say it out loud--" "You're a mess Saihara." The plum eyed female interrupted the grey eyed male. The other two boys laughed. "I'm Nakajima Daichi and this is my boyfriend, Himura Haruo." The brunette introduced himself and the male.

"Oh, you two are together? That's great, still trying to get our classmates together. Wink wink." The pianist said with a smirk, looking at the detective. "I thought we should get to class." He changed topics. "Ah, our teacher will kill us if we don't get there now." Haruo said with a light chuckle. "What's your number?" He got out his phone.

The two childhood friends exchanged phone numbers before going their separate ways.

* * *

Tuesday, May 6th, 10:34 am

Welcome to Hell *jazz hands*

**SherlockHomos** : THERE IS HARUO HERE HE'S IN THE RESERVE COURSE

 **MomOfTheYear** : Oh yeah, wasn't there something with the Reserve Course?

 **PianoIdiot** : Yes. We also need Oma to go to the Principal's office

 **LittleGay** : Is Shumai coming?

 **SherlockHomos** : why the nickname

 **SherlockHomos** : But yes

* * *

Tuesday, May 6th, 1:13 pm

Welcome to Hell *jazz hands*

**SherlockHomos** : Hi I wanna add Haruo and his boyfriend

 **SpaceIdiot** : oof

 **avocado** : oof

 **Lesbian** : I DON'T NEED MORE DEGENERATES

 **SherlockHomos** : whoops my hand slipped

**SherlockHomos added Himura Haruo and Nakajima Daichi  
**

**Nakajima Daichi** : owo what's this

 **Himura Haruo** : If this is less chaotic than my class, I'm leaving

 **Nakajima Daichi** : we're not that chaotic

 **Himura Haruo** : This week we have thrown out 4 students out of the window

 **LittleGay** : I WANNA JOIN IN TOO

 **PureBoi** : Hello new friends! :D

 **EdgySmurf** : Make him sad and you'll die

 **MomOfTheYear** : Hello Nakajima-san and Himura-san. My name is Tojo Kirumi and I'm the Ultimate Maid. It would be weird if you call me Mom since we've just met.

 **Nakajima Daichi** : It's okay I have two.

 **Lesbian** : BEGONE DEGENERATES

 **Nyeh** : Tenko...

 **Lesbian** : Yes? ^^

 **Himura Haruo** : I sense it,,, the gay

 **SeesawDad** : Introductions later, we have class

 **avocado** : let's have some fun afterwards then ;)

 **GorgeousTitties** : Stop taking my spot of being the sexual one Playboy!

 **PhoneCharger** : Just stop please. Our teacher is glaring daggers. Seriously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you want Haruo and Nakajima to be permanent members of the chat? I mean, not planning to make them be major characters.
> 
> But maybe I can do something...to them >:3


	21. 21; press f in chat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> we have another war between the classes of hope's peak academy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the only reason why the chapter is short is because the word count is 666

Wednesday, May 8th, 7:03 am

Welcome to Hell *jazz hands*

**avocado** : IT'S WET NEST DAY

 **kawaiidesu** : wet nest day...

 **kawaiidesu** : wed-nes-day...

 **avocado** : ;)

 **LittleGay** : KOMAEDA STRIKES AGAIN FUCK

 **PianoIdiot** : I hear sobbing

 **Nakajima Daichi** : I need a cool nickname

 **SherlockHomos** : you and Haruo have admin rights

**Nakajima Daichi changed his name to owo**

**owo changed Himura Haruo to uwu**

**uwu** : i swear i'll bust your knee caps

 **owo** : i'm going to cry and the rest will be confused have a nice day

**owo went offline**

**SherlockHomos** : Good luck

 **uwu** : fUCK

**uwu went offline**

**SpaceIdiot** : What do you mean Komaeda strikes again Oma?

 **IFeelStabby** : His pictures about having hope orgasms is in his room again

 **Lesbian** : He's angry about not being the Ultimate Gay

 **Lesbian** : Well, maybe the degenerate boyfriend of his did it. The bagel lover did nothing

 **Nyeh** : We stayed up late and saw Hinata sneak in, we just ignored him

 **SherlockHomos** : SOME BLOOD WILL BE SPILLED TONIGHT

 **PianoIdiot** : Saihara please calm down---

 **SherlockHomos** : **Where are the knives? =)**

* * *

Wednesday, May 8th, 11:12 am

Welcome to Hell *jazz hands*

**SherlockHomos** : Hi there Haruo looks muscly and does he work out and like reeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

 **GorgeousTitties** : Don't ree in class

 **JesusTakeTheWheel** : Atua is annoyed with that sound Saihara

 **uwu** : You do realize I'm here right?

 **SherlockHomos** : *gay sweating*

 **owo** : Yes, my boyfriend is handsome and he knows you used to have a crush on him

 **uwu** : it was obvious

 **MomOfTheYear** : We don't need someone else thrown out the window.

 **Nyeh** : Luckily my magic helped healing me.

 **owo** : uwo

 **uwu** :

**uwu went offline**

**LittleGay** : That's rough buddy

 **SeesawDad** : Does no one want to acknowledge that ever since it was said that Himura-san knew about Saihara liking him he started 'ree'ing even louder.

 **SpaceIdiot** : Monomi is scared now

 **SpaceIdiot** : She's freaking out

 **avocado** : Poor her

* * *

 Wednesday, May 8th, 3:24 pm

Welcome to Hell *jazz hands*

**PianoIdiot** : Another war with the 77th is going to start.

 **PhoneCharger** : Two days ago there was a war about who is the Ultimate Gay

 **PhoneCharger** : I went into hiding with Naegi

 **LittleGay** : ME AND SHUMAI ARE THE ULTIMATE GAY SUCK ASS ULTIMATE TSUNDERE

 **SherlockHomos** : Oma--

 **MomOfTheYear** : So, Himura-san and Nakajima-san, how did you two meet?

 **owo** : we met around 5-6 months ago and we attended the same junior high.

 **uwu** : no details Nakajima

 **owo** : Yes

 **uwu** : no

 **owo** : >:3

 **owo** : anyways basically he was new in my class in the beginning of the school year but we didn't talk much. we only started talking when one day we were the last ones in the locker room and Haruo was having trouble with something and I bumped into him and he was bare chest and wOO WAS HE HOT AND HE HAS MUSCLES HOT DAMN

 **Lesbian** : Can't relate

 **Nyeh** : Currently can't relate bc n yehhh

 **SherlockHomos** : _I wasn't wrong_

 **LittleGay** : _You're mine_

 **SherlockHomos** : _Shush_

 **GorgeousTitties** : This is great

 **GorgeousTitties** : Very gay class

 **kawaiidesu** : Gayer than IshiMondo

 **avocado** : Well Mondo's feeling butter now

 **PureBoi** : Gonta no get joke?

 **SpaceIdiot** : Wh--

 **kawaiidesu** : D,,, did you just break the fourth wall?

 **avocado** : I have a death wish and I'm aware of that

* * *

Wednesday, May 8th, 3:39 pm

The Mono's and the Mi's

**Monomi** : I don't want to say this and I don't like saying this

 **Monomi** : But I'm disappointed in all of the students

 **Usami** : The 77th and 79th started a fight and somehow the 78th is involved

 **Monokid** : Now they're talking about the Ultimate Gay again

 **Monotaro** : Oma-"ME AND SHUMAI ARE THE ULTIMATE GAY SUCK ASS ULTIMATE TSUNDERE!" Hinata-"HOW DARE YOU!"

 **Monophanie** : W-well...it's true

 **Monokuma** : The public will be asking 'What the fuck is wrong with these kids?' and I'm gonna respond with 'Your mom gay'

 **Monodam** : Looks like Monokuma's still batshit crazy

 **Monokuma** : wHAT

 **Monosuke** : I'm not sure if that's a fourth wall break or no

 **Usami** : I'll try to repair the fourth wall! It doesn't deserve being broken over and over again! ;^;


	22. 22; woah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> running out of title ideas whoops
> 
> this time, we have a mom being sick one day before her birthday. atua, why have you let this happen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also running out of more ideas what to do after this
> 
> i'll be skipping some days because more progression and it's faster and i'm too impatient to do each day

Thursday, May 9th, 7:23 am

Welcome to Hell *jazz hands*

**PhoneCharger** : Uh, hello, I'm saying that you all should wake up and such because mom is now sick.

 **SpaceIdiot** : IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD

 **avocado** : iT'S ALMOST HER BIRTHDAY IF SHE IS STILL SICK TOMORROW WE'LL PRETEND SHE ISN'T AND HAVE A GREAT TIME

 **kawaiidesu** : SMART IDEAS FROM AN AVOCADO

 **avocado** : WE E B

 **kawaiidesu** : WE'RE JAPANESE--

 **GorgeousTitties** : Stop ya bickering lovebirds, let me just eat my cereal in peace.

* * *

Thursday, May 9th, 9:10 am

Welcome to Hell *jazz hands*

**EdgySmurf** : This is why we don't have substitutes

 **Lesbian** : NO YUMENO IS THROWN OUT THE WINDOW

 **Lesbian** : HOW DARE YOU YOU DEGENERATE

 **LittleGay** : Nishishi~

 **SherlockHomos** : I wanna sleep but I can't

 **JesusTakeTheWheel** : Whoops the substitute has been thrown out the window!

 **PianoIdiot** : YONAGA WHAT

 **PianoIdiot** : WE ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE

 **IFeelStabby** : I will say that I was never involved in this

**IFeelStabby went offline  
**

**SpaceIdiot** : mAKI ROLL :'( WHY DID SHE ALSO HAVE TO LEAVE THE CLASSROOM

 **PureBoi** : Gonta help Yumeno-san and substitute to infirmary!

 **SeesawDad** : Thank you Gokuhara.

 **PureBoi** : :D

 **owo** : Wow you're class is pure chaos

 **uwu** : we are having a test right now throw your phone away now

 **owo** : no

 **kawaiidesu** : I have regrets about what I just did

 **PianoIdiot** : What did you do?

 **kawaiidesu** : _you don't want to know_

 **LittleGay** : I DARE YOU TO TELL US

 **avocado** : I really want to know what you have regret doing

 **SeesawDad** : I know this is going to end terribly but humanity is great and chaotic so I'm interested

 **PhoneCharger** : I want to know too

 **kawaiidesu** : fine,,,

 **kawaiidesu** : I read Thomas the Train smut

 **GorgeousTitties** : HAHAHHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAH

 **GorgeousTitties** : PM me the link

 **SherlockHomos** : I think Iruma has a thing for machines

 **PhoneCharger** : Is that supposed to be robophobic?! I thought we were friends Saihara!

 **SherlockHomos** : I-I didn't mean!

 **uwu** : we're all very awkward gay bois

 **owo** : cOME ON YOU'RE ALLOWED TO GO ON YOUR PHONE?!

 **uwu** : teacher's pet has it's quirks :3

 **MomOfTheYear** : I hope everything is going fine without me.

 **MomOfTheYear** : Never mind, it's not. 

**EdgySmurf** : Please get better soon.

* * *

Thursday, May 9th, 11:23 am 

ahoGAY

**AvocadoAhoge** : Okay, we haven't even talked about this yet but who put up the pictures of Komaeda having a hope orgasm

 **BasicAhoge** : At least you don't hear his laugh

 **HopeAhoge** : Of course, I knew you wouldn't like a talentless scum like me

 **BasicAhoge** : w h

 **EggAhoge** : It's Hinata who did it, anyways, get back to class

 **Kokichi'sAhoge** : Afraid that we won't have class soon

 **PianoIdiot** : SHIT OMA THREW THE OTHER SUBSTITUTE OUT THE WINDOW

 **BigAhoge** : YONAGA DID IT LAST TIME THOUGH

 **TittyAhoge** : I read the Thomas the Train smut

 **TittyAhoge** : Oops wrong chat

 **HungryAhoge** : I

 **HungryAhoge** : I one time saw Nanami reading something...intriguing.

 **BasicAhoge** : I know what it is, she send it to me

 **HungryAhoge** : Gimme the link in pm

* * *

Thursday, May 9th, 1:09 pm

Welcome to Hell *jazz hands*

**avocado** : tHERE IS A WATERGUN WAR IN THE HALLWAYS I'M JOINING

**avocado went offline  
**

**LittleGay** : WAIT FOR ME RANTARO

**LittleGay went offline  
**

**SherlockHomos** : I'm recording it

 **PianoIdiot** : Alright Shuichi

 **GorgeousTitties** : I'M JOINING WATCH OUT THIS GORGEOUS BIG BREASTED GIRL INVENTOR IS READY TO KICK SOME A S S

**GorgeousTitties went offline  
**

**EdgySmurf** : f u c k 

* * *

Thursday, May 9th, 2:34 pm

**Yumeno Himiko** **> > Chabashira Tenko**

 **Yumeno Himiko** : Hey Chabashira. I wanna talk to you about something.

 **Chabashira Tenko** : Are you okay Yumeno? I'll kill that degenerate!

 **Yumeno Himiko** : Yesh, just still a bit tired. Staying in the infirmary for a bit longer. But I wanna talk to you about something.

 **Chabashira Tenko** : Mhm, mhm?

 **Yumeno Himiko** : I've procrastinated on telling you this many times because 1, I was too lazy and 2, I felt a bit scared I was going to hurt your feelings since you're one of my closest friends and all.

 **Yumeno Himiko** : Thing is, I know you like me (and it's very obvious) but I'm still not sure if I like you back and if we start being in a relationship now, I think we would be rushing it. I don't mean to hurt your feelings Chabashira! 3':

 **Chabashira Tenko** : I understand!

 **Yumeno Himiko** : We'll still be close friends now. I'll decide it when I'm ready or not.

 **Chabashira Tenko** : Of course!


	23. 23; sorry!

Sorry that I haven't updated in a while!  
I just don't have the motivation to do it now.   
I'll be working on a fanganronpancalled 'Danganronpa: Terrific Terror'

It might have slow updates as well since I haven't thought of everything yet.  
And it's okay to read it, I'm actually planning to add them to the story like the freshmen of next year

Hopefully it's all okay to you guys! Sorry I kept you waiting for a long time only to find out that it's not an actual chapter!  
School also starts at July 16 for me so whoo it sucks


	24. 24; a short one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's like one thing
> 
> I have school on July 16 ejeosbsjsbsb

avocado:

avocado: is Kokichi a top or bottom

avocado: the answer is

avocado: Kokichi BOTTOma

avocado: please get my joke

**Author's Note:**

> hi why are you still here


End file.
